


Broppy’s Bluebelle

by Ellieeee



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Broppy - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Heart, Hospitals, Medical, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieeee/pseuds/Ellieeee
Summary: Parenthood is a lot harder for Branch and Poppy when they’re told some earth shattering news that will effect their child’s life, there’s ups, downs and angst.
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Poppy/Branch
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Everything will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up before we get started, there will be medical terminology and slight descriptions of medical procedure in this book. 
> 
> This book is already on my wattpad - cxbroppyxx but decided I might as well upload it here too
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyssss 💝

Queen Poppy sat at at the Kitchen table with scrapbooking materials sprawled all over, glitter, pens, embellishments, scissors, and a big scrapbook which was one of the biggest she had ever made and it wasn't even finished yet. 

Her husband Royal Consort Branch was in the kitchen with her making breakfast for them both, he finished cutting up the last pieces of fruit for the fruit salad and placed it all into a bowl. 

He then turned around and glanced at his wife and then down at the mayhem and debris on the kitchen table, he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders

"is that your pregnancy scrapbook? How's it coming along?" 

Poppy grinned up at him "it sure is! It's colossal but I like to put in every single detail, I just finished yesterday's page and included the movement that I felt". 

Branch looked over the page and smiled, he then moved to her side and crouched down and put his hand on her tummy

"how is our little bean today?" He said unconditionally as he leaned over and kissed her tummy. 

Poppy combed through his hair with her fingers 

"Haven't felt movement yet, but I'm sure when I'm walking round doing my duties I'll wake the little bean up". 

Branch glanced up at her looking uneasy. 

"Are you sure you should still be doing your royal duties Pops? I mean you should probably be resting, I have my own royal duties to do today I could just add yours to mine while you rest at home? I mean I have been King for a few months now I can handle it". 

Poppy gazed at him puzzled 

"Branch it's fineeee, nothing is going to happen, I'm not even half way through my pregnancy and I know to take it easy, it's all good". 

Poppy grinned at him to give him some reassurance but it soon fell off her face when Branch looked fearful. 

Poppy took his face and brought it to face her and made eye contact. 

"Hey, why you so worried?" 

Branch Glanced into her eyes for a moment then ripped his eyes away to the side and anxiously gulped. 

"Sorry it's just you know how I am and how my brain works, I worry about everything and scary scenarios pop into my head, even thought this baby wasn't exactly planned I already love and care about it so much already, I just don't want anything bad happening to either of you". 

It was true, the baby was not planned and was a huge shock especially to poor Branch plus they hadn't been married for long but the couple were obviously intimate and had been since they got together a couple years ago, however Branch was always extremely cautious when it came to protection so there must have been a fault somewhere and Branch kicked himself for it. 

When they were told Poppy was pregnant, Branch literally fainted on the floor and Poppy had happy tears in her eyes, they had talked about having children obviously to add to the royal line a couple times but hadn't started trying. 

But a couple hours after the news and they had time to take in the news properly they were both ecstatic to have their own little bean. 

"Branch I'll be fine okay? There's absolutely nothing to worry about, I promise". 

Branch took in a deep breath and let it out as he stood up then took both her hands.

"Okay okay, but please tell me if you ever think something isn't right?" 

Poppy squeezed his hands reassuringly "of course I would" 

After finishing breakfast they kissed each other a goodbye then went their separate ways to start on their royal duties for the day.


	2. An Important Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add, that in this book a trolls pregnancy lasts 6 months, and I know they're supposed to have eggs and stuff but in this book trolls are mammals so they'll give birth to the baby.

After heading separate ways, Branch and Poppy started their long lists of duties they had to do that day. 

Branch's included fixing a flower pod, patrolling with the royal scouts and setting up tarantapuff traps. 

Poppy had cupcake testing at the bakery pod, she had to finish up a pile of invitations for an upcoming party, reading at the school pod and she also was meeting her friend at the cafe. 

After finally finishing all her jobs, Poppy headed to the cafe to meet with her friend. 

She walking into the pod and was immediately greeted by the cafe owner over the counter 

"Good afternoon Queen Poppy, the usual? " 

Poppy smiled at him "Afternoon Carter, yes pleaseee" 

She looked around and saw her friend Honey sitting at a table waiting for Poppy. 

Honey and Poppy had been best friends since play school, Honey was a doctor and paediatrician at the medical pod, she was a very busy troll and today was her only day off this week, trolls reproduced a lot and most families had an average amount of 4 children, so Dr honey was always busy checking up on babies. When Honey found out Poppy was pregnant she was so happy for the couple, she couldn't wait to meet the tiny new royal family addition. 

Poppy had arranged this to ask Honey a very important question. 

"Hi Honeyyyy" Poppy said smiling as she walked up to the table. 

Honey stood up and hugged Poppy "hey Pops, how are you?" 

Poppy sat down opposite Honey "I'm good Honey, you?" 

Honey Nodded "I'm okay, I've been sooooo busy, it feels great to finally have a day off, hows the little bean?" Honey smiled looking down at Poppy's tummy. 

"Seems good, I feel movement once in a while, actually Honey while we are on the subject I have a important question to ask you". 

Honey chuckled she had a feeling she was about to be bombarded with a bunch of questions about babies or birth. 

"Go ahead Pops" 

Poppy looked at Honey in the eyes.

"So I know what I'm about to ask you is a lot and it's okay to take your time to answer the question and..." 

"Poppy what is it?" Honey looked concerned she wasn't sure she liked the way the conversation was going. 

Poppy took in a deep breath and exhaled. 

"So me and Branch talked about it and we Would like you be the royal doctor and Paediatrician, We couldn't think of a better troll to make sure our baby and ourselves are healthy, your amazing at what you do". 

Honeys jaw dropped open and she stared at Poppy aghast. 

Being the royal doctor AND paediatrician was a huge honour it meant managing the health of all the royal family, adults and children wether it meant physical, mental and diagnosing. 

"Uhhhh Honey??" Poppy asked concerned, Honey had sat there aghast for about a minute. 

Honey snapped out if it, shook her head and looked at Poppy, her shocked expression quickly turned into a grin 

"OH MY hAIRRRRR!! Poppy I would love to! It would be an honour" 

Poppy squealed, promptly getting up and hugging Honey. 

"Thank you so much Honey! I'll tell Branch when I get home, I'll send the paperwork to the medical pod for you". 

Honey hugged her back tightly "No, thankyou Pops, this is huge". 

/////////

Poppy trudged through the door of her pod over to the sofa and fell into the cushions, she was exhausted. 

Usually she'd finish her schedule and still be super energised but since falling pregnant she got tired very quickly. 

She froze when she felt movement, it still felt odd feeling her baby move around, he hand instantly went to her abdomen and felt. 

She felt a weak kick against her hand, this was the first time the baby had kicked, she squealed in delight. 

At that exact moment Branch came through the door. 

"Branch quickkkkk!!! Come over here!" 

Branch dropped everything he had in his hands and ran to Poppy looking worried 

"what's wrong Poppy? What's happened?! Is the baby okay? Are you okay?!"

Poppy just simply took his hand and placed it where she felt the tiny kick. 

It kicked again weakly and Branch's eyes widened, he smiled affectionately

"hi little bean" he whispered in a hushed tone 

He leaned over and kissed his wife's tummy. "I love you both so much" 

Poppy stroked her fingers through his hair 

"We love you too Branch" 

Later that evening they were sitting at the kitchen table having their dinner. 

"Sooooo - I asked Honey, and she said yes! We have a Royal doctor finally" 

Branch glanced up at her 

"Really?! That's great news Pops I honestly was hoping she would, she did great with me when I broke my leg, I'm glad that ours and our future children's health is in her hands". 

Poppy smiled and nodded 

"Yeah she was pretty excited, how was scouting? 

Branch took a sip of his water "it was fine, nothing in any of the traps and the glow bugs are starting to come out of hibernation so they can start heating the water. Also Basil's wife Tulip had their baby the other day it was a boy" 

"TULIP HAD HER BABY?!, oh my goshhhhh" Poppy squealed at the top of her lungs. 

Branch winced and his sensitive ears flinched backwards, that was really loud. 

"Oh my goshhhh, we have to meet the baby, what did they name him?" 

"Fen, short for Fennel" 

Poppy squealed again "SOOOO CUTE, Fen and our baby will only be like three months apart in age, I bet they will be best Friends". 

Poppy looked over to Branch to see him grimacing and massaging his ears. 

"Oops sorryyyy, too loud again hehe" Poppy gave him a sheepish grin 

Branch rolled his eyes but eventually chuckled at his over excited wife. 

They carried on with eating their dinner. 

Poppy kept staring at Branch lovingly when he was looking elsewhere. 

Branch looked up from his meal and caught her looking at him lovingly. 

"What? Do I have food on my face?" 

He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. 

"Oh, no no that's not it" 

Branch looked confused 

"Then what is.... ohhhhh I know that look, you do it multiple times a day, your looking at my eyes again, aren't you?" 

He gave her a deadpan look 

"Maybeeeeeee, sorry I just can't help it they're just so prettyyyy, the way they catch the light, you know I hope our baby gets your eyes". 

Branch rolled his eyes 

"Honestly I don't understand why everyone is obsessed with them, they're just blue, I mean a lot of trolls have blue eyes and you don't complement them" 

Poppy gasped as if offended 

"Branch! They not 'just blue' it's the shade of blue, the way they sparkle in the light especially in the moonlight they look magical, like two pools of crystal water" 

Branch raised a brow  
"And you thought I was a poet" he chuckled 

Later that evening after washing and cleaning up after dinner they were both on the sofa.

Branch's head was in Poppy's lap while she gave him a head and ear massage.

He often got migraines due to his sensitive hearing and unusual movements of his ears, not many trolls could move there ears. 

He groaned and closed his eyes when Poppy started to work on a sore ear, honestly his wife had magic hands. 

And Poppy loved doing it, because she also got to play with his extremely soft hair, she even sometimes plaited a few strands when he didn't notice. 

Poppy's baby bump wasn't huge, but it was the cutest size and The back of branch's head was against it, he could feel the movements of their baby. 

"Sooooo...." Poppy started, which started him awake, he had almost fallen asleep while his wife's hands worked on him. 

"Satin and Chenille kindly gifted us some more newborn sized baby clothes today and they're all so cute, I can't believe in about three months our baby will be wearing them" 

She sighed deep in thought 

"I wonder if it will be a boy or girl, or what colour they'll be, orrrr what genes the baby will get, eeeek it's just so exciting I just can't wait to meet our baby". 

Branch smiled, he honestly wondered those things every day. 

"Me too Pops, Me too”


	3. Hormones and baths

Branch's skilled hands finished screwing in the last screw to the baby basinet he had made from scratch, he then stood back and assessed his invention looking for any flaws or imperfections. 

The fuzzlings had recently finished expanding their home to add a new room for the baby, and ever since Branch and Poppy had been getting it ready. 

Poppy came rushing in the new room, swiftly rummaging through the draws which had the baby's new clothes in, she had recently organised them by colours, seasons and by age. This had probably been the 3rd time Poppy had came in to re - check. 

"This isn't supposed to be here!" 

She turned around to Branch and huffed holding a white newborn sized onesie, Branch turned to her and raised his hands. 

"Don't look at me I haven't been in that draw, you were last in there like 5 minutes ago" 

Poppy looked angry, her pregnancy hormones had kicked in and her moods changed at the flick of a switch, Branch knew he had to be very careful with what he said to her, it was like walking on eggshells. 

Just this morning she had accidentally stepped on Branch's foot and started crying, and not even two minutes later she was laughing hysterically at something that wasn't even funny. 

"Are you blaming me?!" She did not look happy 

"Uhhhhh....."

Gotta be careful with what you say here Branch... 

"Uh no? Hey, have you taken a nap recently? I think you should take one" 

He innocently grinned at her, hoping that he had said the right thing. 

Oh god he definitely did not say the right thing, Poppy's facial expressions went from angry to upset in less than a second with tear glazed eyes

"You don't want me around?" 

The tears in her eyes started to fall as she looked up at Branch. 

His eyes widened 

"No, no that's not what I meant, of course I want you around" 

He walked up to her and hugged her. 

A just like that she was fine again. She wiped the tears away. 

"Okieeeee! hey let's get the changing table set up" 

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the other side of the room. 

Branch chuckled, this women was honestly incredible. 

On the top of the changing table they placed a soft changing pad, they filled the draws underneath with diapers and wipes, Branch had even made a cream for irritated skin, he made sure it was a simple cream with nothing harsh in for the baby's sensitive skin. 

In three months they would be changing a newborn baby on this very table, it was crazy it felt so real now, the room was almost ready. 

Branch hugged Poppy from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"I can't believe our baby is going to be on this very table in three months" 

Poppy smiled and turned her head towards him 

"Yeah it's crazy" she thought for a moment then spoke to again 

"Have you thought of any names yet?" 

She turned round fully and hugged him back looking up into his eyes. 

Branch shook his head "not really I think we need to have a good look at the baby first, see what suits them and their colours" 

Poppy grinned up at him "I agree, but we are sticking with nature names? Like most pop trolls?" 

Branch Nodded “for sure” 

Poppy smiled up at him, stood on her tiptoes, leaned in and kissed him. 

Branch smiled into the kiss. 

Poppy accidentally stepped on his foot when she tried to deepen the kiss, she gasped, pulled back and started to tear up. 

Branch realised this, damn these pregnancy hormones - and his big feet. 

“Oh my hair, I’m so sorry Branchie, I didn’t mean to hurt you” she started to sob in her hands. 

Branch took her face in his hands “Pops it’s fineee, you didn’t hurt me at all, in fact it’s probably my fault I have big feet, don’t I?” 

Poppy giggled at that “You do have quite big feet” 

She looked down and compared hers to his, and there was a very big difference. Branch chuckled at the size difference. 

He thought for a second then got an idea. Poppy’s moods were probably extra bad because she was tired 

“Hey Pops? I have an idea, do you want to take a bath and I’ll give you a shoulder massage”

Poppy’s eyes practically gleamed at the idea. “I love that idea” 

Branch nodded and left to get a bath ready. 

He started running the water getting it to the perfect temperature, adding fragrance oils that he had made with different flowers, then added a couple dollops of bubble bath, he knew how much Poppy loved her bubbles. 

Poppy walked in with a pink towel wrapped round her. branch smiled at her “can you check the temperature is good for you?” 

She walked over to the bath and swished her hand through the water, she then looked up at him 

“Perfect, you always make the best baths” 

She then dropped her towel right in front of him, stepped in the bath and settled down into the bubbles, she sighed contently it felt nice on her tummy it had been feeling tight recently. 

He stared at her body as she got in, he had obviously seen her with no clothes plenty of times, but every single time it was like she got more gorgeous. 

“Join me Branchieee” 

That snapped him out of his daze and he raised an eyebrow “you sure? I want you to be relaxed and comfortable” 

“Come onnnn, I can still be relaxed and comfortable with you in here too” she sat up and shuffled forwards so Branch could sit behind her. 

Branch practically threw off his vest and took off his shorts and underwear, then climbed in with her. 

He seated himself behind, and Poppy shuffled back between his legs and leaning her back on his chest. 

Branch grabbed a sponge, soaked it then started to wet Poppy’s back and shoulders. 

Poppy sighed, she loved having baths with Branch and honestly she wished they had them more often but with their royal lives they didn’t have much time plus with a baby on the way that time would be cut even shorter so she was going to enjoy this moment with her husband. 

He moved her too a sitting position and started the massage, squeezing and lifting the muscles of her shoulders, working on the tension with his thumbs. 

Poppy moaned and Groaned when he worked on a particularly strong tension spot beneath her shoulder blades. 

And honestly the noises Poppy was making was just egging him on, if poppy wasn’t pregnant this would definitely head in a different direction but there was no way, he didn’t want his pregnant wife slipping in the bath tub. 

But it didn’t mean he couldn’t add some kisses into the mix. 

He leaned forward and started to leave little pecks on her shoulder and neck which slowly turned into more. 

Poppy gasped and shivered, this was usually where most of their baths went and she was actually expecting it to head into this direction. 

She moved her hand up one of his thighs, before he reached over and grabbed her hand to stop her. 

“No Pops, I already told you no sex until after you have the baby” 

Poppy turned around and pouted at him “Branchhh! that’s so unfair 6 months without sex?! How’s that possible when my handsome husband is kissing down my neck”

Branch smirked at the comment “trust me Poppy it’s as hard for me as it is for you - dont look at me like that - but I just want you and the baby safe, you could slip” 

Poppy smirked “we can move it to the bedroom? That way I cannot slip” 

“No....” 

“Okay okay fine” she smirked for a second “you can’t stop me from doing this though” 

She leaned forward and kissed him, he didn’t resist and joined, it soon steeped into a passion that ignited.

His hands went to Poppy’s sides and Poppy’s went to his neck pulling him closer.....

After bathing and one very slippery make out session, they dried off and got changed and headed off to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof got a lil bit steamy there, anyways now the main story line is starting and it’s about to go downhill from here 👀
> 
> Hope you enjoyeddd 💝


	4. Worries

Poppy woke up to the slight feeling of breathing on her face, she blinked the blurry ness away only to see.. 

"GOOD MORNINGGGG"  
Smidge shouted into Poppy's face. 

"AHHH" Poppy took a few deep breaths to compose herself.

"Jeez Smidge I get that your my royal equerry and everything but do you really have to do this every morning, you frightened the life out of me and the baby"

Smidge shrugged "sorry but I do enjoy it every morning" she gave Poppy a demonic grin

Branch came running in   
"Smidge! I told you not to do that!" 

Smidge just shrugged 

A troll by the name of Quill was standing next to Branch, he was Branch's royal equerry but was also a member of the royal guards which was why he was wearing armour.

"Gosh smidge you'll probably scare the baby right out of Queen Poppy if you keep doing that" 

Branch shot a glare towards Quill, he immediately apologised and looked down "Sorry sir" 

Branch walked over to Smidge and pushed her out the way "Pops? Smidge and Quill are here to go the through our itinerary's for today"

Poppy rubbed her eyes and got out of bed "okay let me just get changed" 

She got some clothes out of the draw and went to to the bathroom to get ready. 

All four sat round the kitchen table to go through the itineraries. 

"Okay" Smidge got a clipboard out of her hair and started   
"So Poppy starting at 9:15 your reading to the children at the play school pod, 10:00 is going through the notes for Lavender and leif's wedding and adding anything that needs to be done. Uhhh let's see"   
She tapped a pen on her chin "then at 11:30 your testing a new cupcake recipe at the cafe, 1:30 your ribbon cutting for the fashion twins new clothing line then afterwards mingling with the public and other designers then having lunch with them. Then 3:30 your at the vets having a cuddle session with the sick animals, got a pretty packed day today hehe" smidge handed the clipboard to Poppy. 

"Yeahhhhhh" Poppy sighed nervously, in all honestly she hadn't been feeling well since the evening before "really packed...." 

Branch saw the nervous look on her face and put a hand on her shoulder "you sure you can handle that Pops? That's a lot" 

Poppy snapped her head up from reading the clipboard in her hands and nodded at Branch "yep all goooood, Smidge can join me today" 

"Okay" he turned to Quill "Quill?" 

Quill also took a clipboard out of his hair and rummaged through the papers looking for the time table "ah! Here we go, so today at 9 your with the royal scouts until 2, check with Basil when you get there he'll have the information, plans and routes, then at 2:30 your at the medical pod helping make some medicines because of your extended knowledge in making medicines, and you'll be there for a few hours too, also King Trollex said he needed to speak to you about an invention so I put that in for 4:30"

He then shuffled through the papers again looking for his own timetable "I'm on guard duty from 9:30 until 1:30 on the perimeter of the forest so that's where I'll be at those times if you need any assistance with anything" he then handed the clipboard to Branch.

Branch took it and looked through the time table "right okay.... thanks Quill" 

He was hoping he could keep an eye on Poppy today she had been acting weird, he would have to have a word with Smidge to keep an eye on her, and to report back to him. 

They all left and got on with their jobs. 

Branch walked up to the entrance of the forest and saw the group of Royal scouts this included, Basil who was the head scout, Galaxy, Holly, cedar, Sage and Jasper. 

He heard shouting, he quickened his pace to find Holly and Cedar shouting at each other with Basil in the middle, they were siblings and honestly he wasn't surprised they always fought. Holly was 18 and Cedar was 21. 

"Guys drop it! What's wrong this time?!" 

Both siblings ignored him   
"Mum and Dad are gonna be so mad Holly! They told you not to do it!" 

Holly tried to lunge forward but Branch held her back "Your NOT telling them anything Cesar!" 

All the other scouts were watching, this was great entertainment. 

"You two stop it! What's wrong here?!" Branch finally spoke up, he had enough of this. 

Holly continued glaring at her brother, Cedar looked to Branch. 

"Holly slept with her boyfriend even though she was told not to, now she's pregnant! At 18 years old!" 

Holly got out of Branch's hold and lunched, both her and Cedar falling to the ground. 

Sage piped up "okay yeah that's quite bad" 

"Shut it Sage!" Branch and Basil grabbed each of the siblings. 

"Okay, okay let's just start scouting, maybe that will settle everything down" Basil said as he walked ahead of the group. 

Branch was a few hours into the scouting shift when Quill found Came running up to him. 

"Consort Branch, Smidge told me to come and get you she said she's worried about Queen Poppy". He was slightly out of breath from running. 

Branch looked worried, he turned to his scouts "guys carry on without me, Quill show me where they are" 

Quill took Branch back to the royal pod, where Poppy was sat on the Sofa with Smidge, she looked up when she saw Branch and Quill come through the door. 

She then glared at Smidge "you told him? It's not a big deal, I can't believe you made me come home" she crossed her arms stubbornly. 

Branch walked up to her "what's wrong Pops? Why is smidge worried?" 

Smidge butted in before Poppy could say anything "she keeps grimacing and holding her stomach - and don't even say anything Poppy I saw you do it plenty of times". 

Branch turned to Smidge and Quill "uh Smidge could you finish off what job Poppy was doing and Quill thankyou for getting me"

They both nodded, left and closed the door, 

Branch sighed and sat next to Poppy "Pops tell me what's wrong, is it the baby?" 

Poppy hastily shook her head "it's fine the baby is probably pressing on my bladder or something". 

She then grimaced again and held her stomach, Branch saw it and his eyes widened. 

"Come on let's go" he took her hand and started walking to the door "we are going to see Honey, if something is wrong she'll figure it out and if nothing is wrong then at least we checked". 

Poppy was sat on a white sheeted medical bed with her arms crossed, she did not want to be here. 

Branch was pacing waiting for Dr Honey to come in. 

The door flung open and Honey rushed in, she had her blue doctors scrubs on and a stethoscope round her neck. 

"Poppy? Branch? What's wrong?" 

She immediately started checking Poppy's vitals. 

Poppy caved in and unfolded her arms with a dramatic sigh, she might as well tell Honey. 

"I keep getting this weird tight feeling, it comes and goes every few minutes" 

concern washed over Honeys face, she went into a draw and pulled out a button giving it to Poppy, then connecting it up to a machine". 

"Okay Poppy, every time you feel it press this button, I'll be back in twenty minutes to see the results, I also have a patient next door" 

Poppy Nodded and focused 

As Honey said she was back twenty minutes later. 

"Okayyyy, let's check the results" she checked the chart on the piece of paper that had been printed from the machine. 

She looked concerned as she took in all the information, she looked towards Poppy. 

"Poppy, you pressed the button every five minutes"

Poppy was now worried judging Honeys expression "yeah, why? Is that bad?" 

"Uhhhh" Honey thought for a moment "Poppy do you mind if I take a look down there, could you lift your dress please" 

"What?! Nooo!"   
I have my dignity to keep after all. 

Honey rolled her eyes "Poppy come on, I'm a Doctor I see this multiple times a day, there's nothing to be embarrassed about" 

Poppy stayed put 

Honey tutted then glanced at Branch then smirked "then let Branch take a look, I'm sure he's seen it plenty of times" 

"Wait what?!" Branch said with wide eyes. 

"Noooo! Fine I'll let you" she did what she was told reluctantly and Honey had a look. 

"Thankyou Poppy, honestly there's nothing to be embarrassed abou-" 

Branch looked alarmed "what is it Honey?!" 

Honey looked up, looking extremely concerned, making Branch's nerves even worse. 

"Uh Poppy, your about 6 centimetres dilated, your baby is coming now" 

"WHATTT!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil ttbgo reference there at the start from 'the helper' episode, did anyone spot that? Hehe 
> 
> Also shizzz is about to get real (rubs hands together)


	5. Too Early!

"What do you mean the baby's coming Honey?! She's only half way through her pregnancy!" Branch said in disbelief. 

Poppy was sitting on the bed frozen and in shock. 

Honey was rushing round the room muttering to herself as she went through a mental checklist grabbing items and medications they would need. 

Poppy started to hyperventilate "no no no no, the baby can't come it's way too early, no no". 

Honey went over to Poppy's side and grabbed her hand "Poppy we will have everything ready to care for the baby okay? No matter what happens, Now I'm just going to give you this shot of pain relief so it's not as intense" she grabbed Poppy's arm, and advanced to it with the needle, before Poppy's arm was yanked back. 

"Nooooo!" Poppy screeched and jolted away, Branch quickly stepped in.

"Oh, uh Honey, Poppy has a fear of needles, she will literally jump out the window she's done it before" he shuddered at the memory. 

Honey promptly took the needle away "okay, it'll make the process harder but, you don't have to if you don't want it" she capped the needle and placed it on the side, then turned back to Poppy. 

"Okay Pops, so I'm about to page some doctors and nurses, the room will be quite full, but that's just because we need to make sure the baby is okay, considering it's way too early, okay?"

Poppy nodded but didn't say anything, she didn't know what to think of all this. 

Within minutes the room was filled with over 10 doctors and nurses all preparing things and checking Poppy, and in all honesty it was freaking Branch out. If there was so many doctors here, something must be seriously wrong. 

He took her hand and squeezed it "I'm here for you Poppy" he leant forward and kissed her forehead. 

It could've been hours or even minutes later, he really couldn't tell, Poppy was gripping onto Branch's hand like it was her life line, her face was flushed and her skin was sticky, she was in labour. 

"Okay Queen Poppy, I can just about see the head, you can start pushing" Doctor Moonbloom encouraged. 

Poppy did what she was told and whimpered, Branch felt his heart break, this was one of the things that scared him about them having children, having to watch his wife in pain and not being able to do anything about it. 

Poppy squeezed his hand tighter, he felt a crack and some pain shoot into his hand, but he didn't dare say anything, she needed him and he was right there for her. 

"Your doing so well Pops, I'm so proud of you" 

"Good job Queen Poppy the head is getting closer, push again when your ready" 

She cried out when when another painful contraction hit her. Branch hated this, he winced and his ears twitched when she wailed in pain, emotions and thoughts thundered through his brain, he felt sick. Is their baby going to be okay? Was something seriously wrong? Was it even alive? 

Stop it Branch, don't think like that. 

He shook his head to get away the thoughts. 

Poppy was gasping for breath and her head fell back into the pillow "I can't - I can't do this anym - anymore" she felt dizzy, her blood pressure had dropped very low and she felt like she was going to faint. 

Honey noticed, and rushed over to her side, and set up a blood pressure cuff "you can do it Poppy, you blood pressure is just very low"

Poppy's eyes started to droop. 

Honey tapped Poppy's cheek "No Poppy stay awake, you need to get this baby out so we can care for it, I promise you can have a nap when your done, yeah?" 

"Queen Poppy keep pushing, your baby's head is very close" 

"You can do this Pops, just think of when you get this over with, our baby will be here - with us" Branch encouraged his wife. 

Poppy inhaled and pushed again, she was shaking in pain and discomfort, tears streaming down her face. Branch had a cloth and gingerly wiped her face. 

She let out a scream 

"That's it Queen Poppy, that was the head good job! you've got the hardest bit now, but after this your baby will be here". Doctor Moonbloom said as she cradled the head of the premie baby, she looked concerned, she looked up and sent a glance to Honey. 

Honey had a look and she also had concern written all over her face "Poppy you need to get your baby out now, you can do it" 

Poppy let out a pained groan in response, but did as she was told. 

It took 20 more agonising minutes for Poppy until she let out a final shriek and all the doctors and nurses suddenly rushed to her rear end. 

Poppy didn't notice anything until suddenly the doctors and nurses rushed out the room, leaving only one nurse left to take care of Poppy. 

"Where did they all go? Where did they take our baby?" Branch had many scenarios rushing through his head but he definitely wouldn't voice them in front of Poppy. 

The Nurse gave them a reassuring look "they took the baby to another room that has some equipment they need" she said as she cleaned up Poppy. 

"I didn't...." Poppy whispered 

Both Branch and the nurse looked at Poppy. 

"I didn't hear any crying" she whispered again. 

"Queen Poppy because your baby was born so early it hasn't had time to fully develop so it probably needed some help to breath, which is why they took your baby there's machines in the other room that will help". 

Branch suddenly asked a question that was nagging at his brain "Nurse? Do you know the gender?"

She shook her head "No sorry I didn't see, but don't worry a doctor will come in and update you when they have the baby stable"  
She stood up and took of her medical gloves, scrunching them in a ball and disposing then in the bin "there all done Queen Poppy, you'll be sore for about a week, so just take it easy during that time, if you need anything just press that button by your head”. 

Branch watched the nurse go, then offered Poppy a cup of water “Need some water Pops?” He placed a hand on her back. 

Poppy shook her head “I’m Worried Branch” she looked into his eyes. 

He sighed and put the cup on the side table “Me too Pops, but I’m sure our baby will be fine, it will be the new Price or Princess of Pop village, our baby won’t give up without a fight” 

It was true, their baby probably wouldn’t give up without a fight but they didn’t know anything yet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting into the main story nowwww 🙌 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, Comments are welcome, I love reading your comments 💝


	6. Something is wrong

Two Nurses rushed in front of Honey opening the double doors for her as she dashed through them with the Tiny baby in her arms, Doctors and Nurses rushing after them behind. 

She placed the limp preemie baby on a sheeted table in the middle of the room, she immediately started rubbing and drying the baby off, stimulating it to cry and breath, she saw the gender and smiled “come on baby girl cry for us” 

A neonatologist rushed through the doors “what we got Dr Honey?” He immediately got to work of checking the babies vitals, including pulse, breathing, blood pressure. 

“Queen Poppy had her baby three months early, it’s a girl, she’s struggling to breath but is managing however still not crying, we will have to put in a central line to deliver fluids she’ll definitely need a feeding tube and some oxygen, and she hasn’t fully developed yet as you can see by her lack of colour, we will obviously know more after a full exam”. Honey stepped back

The doctor nodded “okay thankyou Honey” he tucked an oxygen tube behind her tiny ears and placed the nasal piece in her nose “goodness your tiny” he removed the stethoscope from his neck and put it in his ears, he rubbed the drum of it on his scrubs to warm it up a little with the friction so it wasn’t too cold for the baby. If he knew the baby was this tiny he would’ve got a smaller one, it was huge compared to her body. He gently placed it on the baby’s chest and focused on listening. 

Honey didn’t like the face he was making as he listened “What is it Doctor Fig?” 

He stepped back and put the Steth back around his neck “take a listen for yourself” 

Honey quickly took hers from her neck and listened, it didn’t take her long to realise what fig meant the heart beat was muffled, she grimaced and glanced up at Fig “yeah that’s not good, we’ll need a cardiologist in here” 

Fig nodded “yeah definitely, I’ll go get one, while I’m gone can you put in a IV then get her in a diaper wrap her up ready for the cardiologist?” Honey nodded “of course” 

“I’ll be back with one” he then hurried to get a cardiologist. 

Honey then got all the equipment and pieces she needed for inserting an iv cannula.

She got everything at the side of the table and put some gloves on, “Nurse Peach, could you hold her still please” the nurse came over and positioned and held the baby’s tiny arm still while trying to comfort her.   
Honey visually assessed the veins in her arm to be sure of the suitability. She prepared a cannula, some tape and a pre filled syringe containing a small amount of saline. She then swabbed the area of skin with some disinfectant, in circular motions for 30 seconds. 

The baby girl was still because she was weak and focusing on her breathing more. Honey looked at the baby’s face “sorry in advance little Princess” she inserted the cannula smoothly through the soft skin at a ten degree angle, causing the preemie baby to squirm and cry softly. “I know, I’m so sorry little one, almost done, we have a few more things to do then we will get you all warm and wrapped up” she injected the saline to distend the walls of the vein as she advanced the cannula until it was fully in. She taped it securely to the baby’s arm then attaching the plug and filter. She then disposed of the sharps and strapped the baby’s arm to a tiny arm board to keep it strait and so it wasn’t touched and pulled out. 

“There we go, all done tiny one” she smiled at the tiny princess she was starting to calm down, then towards some nurses in the room “could you get a fluffy blanket and the smallest size diaper we have, thankyou”. 

20 minutes later the cardiologist had done a echocardiogram and diagnosed the tiny baby with a congenital heart defect called Ventricular septal defect which was very serious and they were going to Explain it to Poppy and Branch in a bit. 

Honey was now getting ready to insert a feeding tube because the baby was way to small and weak to be able to suck from a bottle. 

She bundled her up in a soft pink blanket and placed her back on the table and a nurse held her head still so she wouldn’t move, she then got all the pieces she needed she began by measuring the tubing against the baby so it was the perfect size. She dipped the first few inches of the tube into some water to make it easier for the tube to pass through. She inserted the tube into the nostril and slowly advanced until I was in the right place then taped the tube to her tiny cheek with some tape, surprisingly the baby hadn’t made much of a fuss because she was exhausted from crying earlier, a symptom of the heart defect was getting tired out easily. 

Honey picked up the minuscule baby and tucked her to her chest while getting the incubator ready, when it was warm and ready she opened the lid and placed her down, making sure she was all cosied up. 

She now had to tell Poppy and Branch everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys think Poppy and Branch will react to this news? 👀


	7. Consultations

Branch was pacing, it had been two hours since Poppy gave birth and they still hadn't been updated, they didn't know anything. 

Poppy watched Branch as he paced from the hospital bed she was laying on. She was still trying process what had just happened the past two hours, she had given birth way too early, their baby was taken away without them being able to even catch a glimpse of it and nobody had come in to update them other than the nurse that was looking after Poppy but she didn't really know anything. She was honestly terrified. 

"Branch please stop pacing, your not helping my nerves" she sighed and looked down, fiddling with her fingers nervously. 

Branch stopped in his tracks and looked back at Poppy "Sorry" he walked over to her bedside and took the cup of water from her bedside table and offered it to her "water pops?" 

Poppy shook her head as she fiddled with her fingers.

Branch looked at her fiddling fingers reached over and placed his hand on them to stop her "Poppy you need to drink the Nurse said you were dehydrated, you've got to drink a few more cups, if not she said you'll have to have an IV"

"How are you not worried?" Poppy whispered 

Branch frowned at the comment, how could she say that when he had literally been pacing for the last two hours? "Poppy of course I'm worried, that's our child, there's millions of thoughts going through my head right now but you know I just don't really show my emotions. I'm just trying to be strong for you and the baby" he leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

Poppy looked up at him "yeah your right, sorry I'm just so nervous" 

Branch knew Poppy didn't do well with negative feelings but he knew one thing that helped her "cuddle?" 

That one word made the smallest smile on her face, she certainly loved to cuddle with her husband, she slowly shuffled to the side of her bed grimacing as she moved, she was very sore. She patted the space next to her. 

Always works. Branch smiled as he made his way onto the bed next to Poppy, he got comfy and pulled Poppy towards him.

She rested against his chest, listened to his heart, and let out a long exhale. 

Branch rubbed her back reassuringly "everything will be okay Pops" 

After getting the tiny baby stable Honey headed to the room Poppy and Branch were in to update them. 

She stood outside the door flipping through her chart back and fourth double checking the information. 

She took in deep breath then let out a shaky exhale, this wasn't just a patient, these was her really good friends but also this was the royal family, there was no room for error here, she knocked on the door then opened it.

As soon as she entered Poppy and Branch's heads darted towards Honey and a bunch of questions were practically thrown at her

"Honey what's going on"  
"Where's our baby?"  
"Is the baby okay?!"  
"Where did you take it?!"

"Okay okay" Honey held up her hands

"That's why I'm here, first of all Poppy are you okay?" She looked at Poppy who was in the bed cuddled up to Branch, then up at her monitor to check her numbers, all looked good. She took the chart of the clip on the bed and looked through Poppy's recent observations "oh, your dehydrated, have you had some water?" 

"I'm fine Honey just sore and tired, now please tell us what's happening" she was beyond eager to know at this point. 

"Okay then, I'm sure Branch is making sure your drinking" Honey walked over, took a chair and pulled it next to the bed. 

She got out her charts again and flipped through them, two pairs of keen and impatient eyes glued to her. 

She glanced up "oh sorry, there's just lots of information here, I practically wrote a script so I didn't forget anything hehe" 

"Uh.. Anyways......." 

"Let's start with gender, do you want to know? Or do you want to find out for yourself when you see the baby?" 

"Just tell us please" Poppy blurted out, she had been waiting for too long and wanted to know, Branch nodded in agreement. 

Honey nodded "okay, so you've got a little princess, congratulations" 

Both Poppy and Branch gasped. 

Poppy turned to Branch with tears in her eyes "we have a daughter Branchie" 

Branch hugged her "yeah - looks like we do" Branch couldn't be happier, he was secretly hoping for a girl.

Honey smiled "congratulations both of you, I'm happy for you" Honey then grimaced here comes the hard part. 

"So the easiest way to do this is probably I tell you all the information and then at the end you can ask questions okay?" 

Poppy and Branch didn't like the serious tone but nodded regardless.

"I want to start and say that she's stable right now, and is doing okay." She flipped to a page in her chart "because she was obviously very early she didn't have enough time to fully develop so she's weak and needs help with some things, her lungs are slightly under developed so she struggling to breath a little bit but we hooked her up to some oxygen and she's actually doing a lot better than we thought, she even cried for a little bit. We inserted a feeding tube into her nose because there's no way she's going to be able to feed from Poppy or a bottle, she's just too weak, but you can both help with feedings once I show you how." She looked up from her chart "any questions about this part? Before I carry on?" 

Branch and Poppy were slightly shocked but had been told by her nurse so were expecting it "uhh I guess we were kinda expecting it...so I guess not really" 

Honey smiled reassuringly "okay don't worry, if you think of any your welcome to ask, now we also found she has a congenital heart defect called Vent-

"WHAT?!" Both Poppy and Branch said at the same time. 

Poppy started to panic "oh my hair! A heart problem? That means she's going to die, trolls don't have heart problems I've never even known of a troll having one...." 

Branch rubbed her back "calm down Pops, Honey was about to tell us about it" he looked to Honey and nodded to signal her to continue. 

"Uh, it's called a Ventricular septal defect, that means there's an abnormal opening basically a hole in between the ventricles, however you daughters case is a little more - " she paused thinking for a word " - difficult because instead of one hole she has three all spread in different areas of the heart, which is quite serious because the oxygenated blood is entering the lungs through the holes which means the heart and lungs need to work harder than normal which causes her to have fast breathing and she will get tired out really easily like when trying to feed, she'll also gain weight very slowly" 

Honey looked at them, they both looked completely frozen aghast "any questions? I know it's a lot to take in but it's important you ask any questions or worries you have" 

They hadn't even met their daughter yet and they were already worried sick about her. Branch shook his head to get out of his current state of mind. "Uh is this..treatable or something, because it sounds really serious" poppy was still sat there frozen shocked. 

Honey nodded "obviously you will talk to her cardiologist about next steps but when she's a lot stronger, she can have surgery to repair the holes" 

Poppy snapped out of it when she heard the word 'surgery' 

"What?! Surgery? She's only a baby, won't that hurt her?" 

Okay this is a lot harder than I thought it would be "Poppy don't worry about that right now, we have to get her strong first and that will take over a month" 

Branch grabbed Poppy's hand "don't worry Pops, they'll do everything they can to make sure she's healthy and strong" he was actually freaking out inside, words going round his brain like a twister at 100 miles an hour. 

Honey slapped her notes closed and smiled at them both "okay! You both ready to meet your daughter?" 

Both of them eagerly nodded, Branch took Poppy's hand and squeezed it - they were about to meet their daughter! Their first child.

"We're ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Branch finally get to meet their Princess! 💝


	10. Hurried into the world

Why was she nervous? Honestly Poppy had no idea, she was about to meet her newborn baby daughter and she was nervous about it. She was supposed to be excited but she wasn't, Probably because of everything Honey had just told them, yeah that was it. 

Poppy and Branch walked hand in hand down a corridor with Honey leading them. Branch squeezed Poppy's hand reassuringly "are you sure your okay to be walking around Pops?" 

"I'm fine Branch" honestly she was uncomfortable and sore but she just wanted to see her daughter for the first time 

Honey stopped and turned towards them, they were standing in front of a door that said 'NICU'. 

"Okayyyy, you both ready to meet your daughter?" She smiled at them both and opened the door. 

She she lead them into the room and smiled at a nurse who was keeping an eye on the baby "your okay to leave now nurse Peach". Peach smiled at Honey, congratulated the royal couple then left. 

"Okay, over here both of you" she lead them towards an incubator with lots of monitors and beeping around it. 

Nothing could've prepared Poppy and Branch for what they saw in front of them as they walked up to the incubator. Their tiny bean was in the incubator wires attached to her all over her body, an iv in her arm, a tube in her nose and her diaper was way to big for her despite being 'preemie' size. 

But she was also stripped from any colour at all, she was completely grey. 

Branch gasped at the sight "Honey? Why's she grey? Oh my gosh this is my fault isn't it? I somehow passed it on to her....."

Honey quickly came and reassured him "No Branch it's nothing to do with you, because she was way too early it meant her colours haven't developed yet, but don't worry they should start to slowly show in the next few weeks, she will have coloured eyes though, however I haven't seen them because she hasn't opened them yet". 

Poppy had tears in her eyes as she visually inspected the tiny bean "oh my hair...she's tiny"

Honeys pager suddenly went off, she shuffled through her scrub pockets and checked it "oh sorry guys it's an emergency, If anything happens with her press the red button, oh also you can touch her through the side holes, it's good for stimulation" she hurried to the door "I'll be back in a bit". 

As Honey hurried out and closed the door neither Branch or Poppy took their eyes off their daughter. 

Poppy moved her hand to the side hole but hesitated "I'm scared to touch her, she looks so fragile" in all honesty Branch was scared to touch her too, but he went in for it anyway. 

He put his hand through the hole and slowly advanced to his daughter, he pointed out a finger and gently stroked her cheek "You were in such a hurry to see the world, your little body wasn't ready baby girl". 

Poppy hugged Branch as she watched him interact with their baby. 

The micro preemie started to twitch slightly at the sudden touch. Her muscles weren't strong enough for her to move voluntarily but she occasionally twitched. 

"Looks like she has your ears pops, which is good I didn't want her having my sensitive ears" he smiled as the tiny baby started to moved her head slightly. 

"Yeah looks like she does, I hope she has your eye colour though" she smiled at the thought and looked up to Branch. 

The door opened and Honey came back in "sorry I'm back, is she still stable?" She got her stethoscope and checked the baby again.

Branch watched as she used the stethoscope, not taking his eyes off the tiny baby "hey honey? Do you think we could have a listen to her heart, so we can get a better understanding of her condition?" 

Honey listened for a few seconds then Gladly nodded and handed Branch the stethoscope "if you listen to each other's heart first so you know how a healthy heart sounds then listen to hers to hear the difference"

Branch put the stethoscope in his ears and grinned at Poppy, advancing towards her with the stethoscope drum, Poppy nodded to him and he placed the drum on her chest, he smiled listening to his wife's heart, oh how he loved that sound. 

He then took it and turned to the baby, making sure the drum was warm enough for her bare skin. He gingerly placed the drum in her tiny chest. The smile on his face melted to a frown when he heard her heart, it wasn't a strong beating sound it was more like a swooshing sound. He grimaced - that did not sound good at all.  
He didn't say anything and just passed the stethoscope Poppy. 

Poppy saw the look on his face, took the stethoscope hesitantly and put it her ears. She looked up at Branch "May I?" She smiled at him and he nodded. 

She moved his vest aside a little and placed the drum on his chest, Branch winced at the coldness on his skin, Poppy hadn't warm it up before hand. She listened carefully to her husbands heart, perfectly healthy although a little fast but probably because he's always on edge and worrying about something. Branch leaned over and kissed her forehead as she listened. 

Poppy the listened to their daughters heart, wearing the same expression on her face as Branch did, she stepped away and looked at Honey "that doesn't sound good" she said in a hushed tone as she gave the Steth back to Honey. 

"It's not but she's okay for the time being" she put her stethoscope back round her neck then thought of an idea "do you both want to help me feed her? So you can do it on your own in the future and be involved in her care as much as possible"  
They both nodded eagerly 

Honey smiled "okay I'll just go get everything we need, I'll be back" 

Honey placed everything on the table next to the incubator. "Okay" she looked at them both " here we have, half a bottle of formula warmed up to room to room temperature, Poppy when your milk comes through we can give her that but until then she'll have this formula." Poppy nodded "first step is to wash your hands but we just did that so that's good" she picked up a large syringe "so next, with this syringe you put the end in the formula bottle and retract the plunger to half way, we will only be giving her a little bit because we don't know if her tummy is ready yet" Branch and Poppy watched, taking in all the information as Honey sucked the milk into the syringe. "Okay we won't be giving her all of this but we'll so how it goes" she gave the milk syringe to Branch "okay Branch you administer the milk" she then looked at Poppy "and you Poppy, put the tip of your pinkie finger on her top lip as Branch administers it, she definitely won't suck or even move her mouth but it's just to get her used to it, and it will show us when she's ready to take a bottle, but that will be quite a while until then". 

Branch and Poppy got into positions and looked at Honey. "Branch you want to slowly push the plunger releasing the milk into the tube which will go down her throat into her stomach" Branch nodded and did what Honey said, watching the milk travel through the tubes and into her nose as Poppy stroked her top lip. Poppy whimpered as she watched "does that tube hurt her Honey? It's going up her nose into her body, that's got to hurt, she's so tiny" 

Honey kept her eyes on Branch watching him as she spoke "No it doesn't hurt her, she was a little uncomfortable when we placed it but she's fine with it now, she too busy focusing on her breathing to realise. Okay Branch that's probably enough for now and we'll see how she handles that"  
She detached the syringe from the feeding tube and placed it on the table. 

"We will also have to clean her feeding tube but there's a lot more involved with that because it involves removing the tube, but I'll show you another time"  
Honestly Poppy didn't like the sound of 'removing the tube' but nodded and faked a smile anyway. 

Honey smiled and cleaned everything up "okay that's everything" she looked at the couple and realised Poppy looked slightly pale "Pops you okay? You don't look too good" she went over to Poppy checked her pulse and temperature, Branch looked worried as he rubbed her back. 

"I'm fine Honey" she felt dizzy but there was no way she was telling them that. 

"Hmmm okay then....you should go back to your room and take a well deserved nap" she saw them both glance at their daughter "don't worry you can come and visit her whenever you want and there will always be a doctor or nurse watching her" 

Branch looked from their daughter to Poppy, she looked really pale. "Yeah come on Pops, I don't want you fainting on us, we can come and see her again in a bit, yeah?" 

Poppy just sighed and nodded, she turned and smiled at Honey "Thankyou Honey" 

Honey hugged Poppy "No problem Pops now go and rest you need it - oh and Branch make sure she drinks, if not I'm going to have to put an IV in Poppy, against your will" she looked at Poppy sternly. 

Poppy nodded quickly and left with Branch, they started walking down towards their room. 

Poppy suddenly stopped and started sobbing into her hands. She could finally let all her emotions out, she was terrified after seeing their daughter attached to the machines, with tubes and needles inside her. 

Branch walked in-front of her, concern written all over his face "Pops? What's wrong?" 

She looked up at him "what's wrong? What's wrong?! Seriously! That's our daughter in their, she's tiny, helpless, weak, she has tubes and needles in her, she can't feed on her own, she has a serious issue with her heart - oh my hair she's going to die" Poppy started to hyperventilate into her hands. 

Branch took her tear stained hands in his "Pops, look at me, calm down your not the one to have panic attacks that's always me" that got a tiny smile out of Poppy as she tried to calm down her breathing. "Poppy that's our daughter she's not going die without a fight, she's the Princess of Pop village, she'll have the whole village routing for her when they find out" 

Poppy sniffled then stumbled before Branch caught her "come on Pops let's go get some rest you really need it. 

Branch took her to the room to get her to take a very well needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter I'm just not happy with it, I deleted it and re wrote it so many times a couple weeks ago and I'm still not happy with it so I'm super sorry for the awful chapter, the next few are pretty bad as well 😬
> 
> Anyways you've finally met the new Princess, what are your thoughtsssss? 💝 👑 
> 
> What do you think is going to come up/happen?


	11. Rest is Key

Branch sighed in relief, Poppy had finally fallen asleep after an hour of denying that she needed rest. 

He was sat next to the bed writing in the royal journal, Poppy had told him to write down everything that had happened today. 

Branch's tongue stuck out as he thought of what to write next, does he write about the birth in full description? No definitely not. He shook his head to get the scene out of his head, and scribbled it down in the least details as possible.

Suddenly the door flew open Smidge and Quill ran through "POPPY WHAT HAPPE-" 

Branch rushed over to smidge slapping his hand over her mouth at the speed of lightning, pointing towards Poppy to show she was sleeping. 

He rolled his eyes and pushed both of the royal Equerries out of the door. 

Smidge gave Branch sheepish grin before starting again "what's happened? The whole village is freaking out, someone even called a Queen Poppy 911, now everyone thinks she's dying" 

Branch face palmed and groaned gosh the village really could be dramatic, Quill then piped up, he was in his armour it was clear he was on guard duty "yeah and now half the village is outside the medical pod, do you want me to guard here instead? There's some crazy trolls out there" he pointed to the door.

Branch looked towards the door, half the village was certainly out there, he sighed and tuned back to them then began explained what had happened the past few hours. 

Both of the equerries mouths had dropped to the floor. 

“But you cannot tell anyone! This has to be secret, we don’t want the whole of Trolldom freaking out” Branch exasperated 

Smidge thought for a second “so Poppy had her baby?” 

“Yes”

“Only half way through her pregnancy?” 

“Yeah” 

“And the baby had a life threatening heart condition?” 

“Yes! Jeeez Smidge keep up” 

Smidge snapped out of it “sorry, sorry that was just a lot of information to take in” she shrugged 

“Well remember it because I’m not explaining again, I’m still trying to get my head around what’s happened in such a short amount of time”

“Ooh can I see the baby?” 

Branch quirked an eye brown and gave her a ‘seriously?’ Look “smidge didn’t you hear what I just said? She’s in critical condition, she can barely breath on her own, your not seeing her” 

Quill was just standing there watching both of them bicker, before speaking up “is there anything we can do to help?” 

Branch let out a stressed sigh “yes please, Smidge? Could you do Poppy’s royal duties until further notice and Quill carry on with what your doing, you have enough on your plate as it is” 

Quill nodded “okay, well good luck with everything, and tell Queen Poppy I said Congratulations” 

“I will, thankyou Quill” 

“Tell Poppy I said congrats too, also say that I want to see her and the baby as soon as possible” 

“Yeah ok Smidge, anyways I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you both later” he waved to them as they walked off out of the medical pod. 

He slipped back into Poppy’s room quietly as possible, cringing when the door creeked. But Poppy was still sound asleep, he sighed in relief she needed some rest, and he was glad she was getting some. 

He sat back down on the seat next to the bed, and went back to writing in the royal journal. Now jotting down information about their daughter and her diagnosis’s. 

“What time is it?” Poppy asked sleepily 

It made Branch jump slightly, he looked at Poppy then the time “ten past three, why?” 

Poppy gasped “oh no, I need to go, start getting Cj’s party up and running” she went to get out of bed but winced in pain. 

Branch stopped her immediately “woah woah woah, your not going anywhere you just gave birth and are clearly in pain. Plus I’ve spoken to Smidge she’s got everything covered, she’s doing all your jobs”. 

Poppy slumped back against her pillow and groaned “fine but I plan to be up and about very soon” 

Branch offered her a cup of ice chips and she took them “now please get some more rest you were literally only asleep for 20 minutes max” 

She smiled at him “Cuddle with me Branchieeeeee” 

If that meant she would stay in bed and rest then Branch happily obliged, he carefully got in underneath the cover and snuggled against her. 

It wasn’t long before Poppy fell back asleep and Branch not too long after, they had both been through so many emotions and thoughts the past few hours that their brains were fried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter, it’s veryyyyy short and boring but I needed something between chapters, but don’t worry the next chapter will be posted very soon (tomorrow sometime) it’s a very cute oneeee, so I hope that kinda makes up for it hehe 💝


	12. A rare Bluebell

Three weeks, Of pure exhaustion on Poppy and Branch's side, going back and fourth in shifts between the medical pod and home, helping to take care of their daughter while also looking after themselves. 

In that three weeks she had been getting a lot stronger, moving a little bit more, finding it easier to breath on her own and her eyes were now open, and the reaction from Poppy seeing the baby's eyes for the first time had been a..... enthusiastic one to say the least: 

*Flashback to a week prior*

Poppy slammed through the the door to their pod "Branchieeeee quickkkk, you need to come to the medical pod now!" She shouted considering she didn't know which room he was in. 

Branch rushed out of the office towards Poppy "what?! What is it poppy? Is it her heart? Oh my hair did it stop?!" 

Poppy didn't even reply, she just grabbed his hand and ran to the medical pod with Branch preparing for the worst. 

She got there, and she stood bouncing on the balls of her feet in front of the incubator "looook" she pointed to their daughters face. Honestly Branch was so confused Poppy looked happy, excited even. 

"Poppy what am I looking at here? You had me thinking our daughter was dying or something, but she's here and looking well" 

Poppy grinned and pointed closer, towards their daughters eyes "no loook! her eyes, they're open, and look at the colour!" 

Crystal Blue, their daughters eyes were the exact same colour as her fathers, the one thing Poppy had hoped for in their baby, how she loved those eyes, she now had two pairs to admire. 

Branch glanced at the baby's eyes then at Poppy slightly irritated "really Poppy? You could've told me that before you made me run here, I thought something was seriously wrong, I thought Honey had to take her and do an emergency surgery or something, dammit Poppy" 

Honestly Poppy wasn't bothered by his grumpiness, he was tired, staying at the medical pod late at night to be with their daughter and care for her, still doing his consort jobs and leading the guards, he had taken on a lot. 

Poppy hugged him tightly "don't be grumpyyyy, I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just so excited, you know how much I love your eyes, and when I saw she had the exact colour I was happy that I now have two pairs to admire". 

*Flashback over* 

Yeah that was definitely one of those scenarios where Poppy over reacts causing Branch to almost have a heart attack, and they didn't need any more heart issues happening right now. 

As well as her eyes now being open her skin started to change from grey to an actual colour. it was interesting to watch over time, even the doctors and nurses were intrigued, no troll had ever seen a baby's colour develop before, considering it happens while the baby is inside the mother. 

Branch and Poppy had finally found the time to visit their daughter together, she was still in an incubator, and couldn't be held so Poppy was on a chair by the incubator stroking the baby's arm with her finger, while Branch was looking at all the gifts and flowers they had received. 

"I don't know if her colours are still developing because last week she was a little bit more blue but her colours right now are so pretty, kind of like a mix of both our colours together, I hope she stays like this" Poppy said as she admired her daughter. 

Branch looked back at them and smiled "yeah she's really pretty, I'm just glad she's not grey anymore, it was kinda unsettling to me" 

Poppy nodded "yeah I understand" 

Branch was looking at all the bouquets of flowers they had been given  
"Hey pops, What are these flowers? I've never seen them before but we've been receiving so many" he referred to all the vases placed in different places around the room. 

Poppy looked at the flowers he was referring to "Yeah smidge said they've been growing at the edge of the forest, apparently they are a rare kind of bluebell" 

"But they aren't blue they're a pastel purple colour" he thought for a minute glancing back at their daughter "actually-" he took a stem of the flower and walked towards the baby, and placed it next to her "look, the colour is exactly the same as her skin tone, obviously we don't know if her skin is going to stay this colour, but isn't that so weird that a rare flower sprouts the same time she's born and turns out to be the same colour as her, it's rare - like her"

Poppy gasped and looked at Branch, Branch looked at her "That's it" they both said in unison.

"Princess Bluebelle" Poppy muttered to herself "I like it, do you?" she smiled at Branch as he pulled a chair next to her. 

"Yeah Pops I love it" he put his hand through the incubator hole and caressed their daughters tiny leg "what do you think baby girl?" She didn't really reply. 

Poppy rested her head on Branch's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck "I love youuu" 

Branch took his eyes off their daughter and turned to Poppy "I love you too Pops" he took her chin with his fore finger and thumb then leaned in meeting with Poppy's lips, Poppy's arms go round his neck as she deepened the kiss. They hadn't had any time to themselves since the baby was born, and they missed it, being able to show their love for each other. 

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something" Honey had walked in without them realising and held both her hands up. 

The couple jumped slightly then looked at Honey with blank expressions. 

Honey started to walk back slowly "you know what, I'm going to go and come back in 15 minutes, does that give you enough time?" 

Poppy rolled her eyes and removed her arms from Branch's neck, "Honey it's fine, what did you want?" 

Honey eyed them and stopped walking back "oh I just needed to draw some blood from her, to check up on her anaemia". 

Poppy whimpered, she hated needles but she hated it more knowing her tiny daughter was being poked and prodded all the time. Every time they came to do their thing she looked away. 

Branch heard Poppy and took her hand "it's okay Pops, she doesn't really react to it, the doctors don't think she can feel pain yet",

Honey started to get the things ready "yeah it's just a quick prick to the heel, most babies don't react at all" she said as she slipped some gloves on. She went to the incubator and opened the lid, firstly checking the baby's observations, she then swabbed the baby's heel. "Branch? Could you hold her foot please?" 

He nodded and pulled his chair closer, placing his hand through the side hole and gently holding his daughters foot, which was so tiny to keep hold of with his big hands. 

Poppy was looking the other way "ooh Honey, we think we've chosen her name" 

Honey gasped excitedly "do tellllll" she said not looking up from what she was preparing. 

Branch then interjected "but - you can tell anyone, we were going to announce it on the concert mushroom later" Honey nodded excitedly. 

"Bluebelle, Princess Bluebelle" Poppy said happily. 

"Awwwwww you guys, that's adorableeee, it really fits her" she stopped what she was doing and hugged Poppy, she then went to Branch "May I?" She grinned at him.   
"No, I'm holding my daughters tiny foot" Honey wondered if that was really an excuse but didn't bother pushing it, she went back to what she was doing. 

Honey took the needle and pricked Bluebelle's heel, Honey wasn't expecting her to move because she was still so Young and weak, but Branch was holding the foot just in case. 

Honey looked at Bluebelle's face while the blood slowly filled the vile, and to her amusement the tiny baby's face was scrunched up looking angry, she chuckled "goodness me, look at that face" 

Branch chuckled at the sight too "Pops you have to see this" 

Poppy turned around making sure her eyes were on the baby's face only, she smiled at her daughters funny facial expression "I wonder who she got that look from, I've seen it plenty of times" she elbowed Branch in the side and he just rolled his eyes playfully back. 

"Okay, all done" she capped the needle and placed it on her tray. "Sorry little Princess" Bluebelle grunted "oh I know, I'm always poking and prodding you aren't I?"

Bluebelle grunted again causing all three of them to chuckle it wasn't often the tiny preemie made noises, but when she did it was adorable. 

Honey peeled her medical gloves off "That's that done, I'll get it to the lab so we can get the results so we know how to go from here" she smiled at the parents. 

"Anyways I've got to go, but good luck with the announcement later, I won't be there because I'll be looking after this little one" she tickled Bluebelle's feet "and a few other babies, oh also I'll get you some papers so you can officially name Bluebelle then we can get her birth certificate done" 

"Thankyou Honey" Poppy smiled at her as Honey left through the door. Her eyes then went back to her tiny daughter in the incubator. 

Gosh if she was ever asked when she was a princess what she thought her future would be like she would've never thought this. She was Queen, she'd married her dream troll who was now her Consort, she had a tiny daughter (despite being an accident) who she already loved unmeasurable amounts. 

"What you thinking about?" She heard Branch say from her side 

She looked at him and smiled "just thinking about how different my life is compared to how I thought it would be" 

"I'm hoping it's better than what you thought it would be" he said as he stroked Bluebelle's arm with a finger. 

"Definitely, well look at us! We've been on so many adventures saving troll kind, I'm Queen your my consort and look in front on us, we have a daughter, we made that! I still find it crazy" 

"We definitely did make that" he sent a smirk to Poppy who blushed and playfully smacked his chest. 

Then silence followed as they both watched the tiny troll in front of them, as her chest rose and fell and her eyes cracked open focusing on colours, in this case Poppy. 

"Look Pops she's watching you" Bluebelle wasn't really watching Poppy her vision was extremely blurry she couldn't make out trolls yet, she just liked the bright pink blur that she could see, Branch's colours were a lot more dull so he didn't really catch her eye. 

Poppy smiled and watched as the tiny Blue eyes locked onto her "hi baby girl, I'm Mama" she reached in and stroked Bluebelle's tiny gift of hair. 

"Hey, we should probably get her some new smaller clothes, there's no way the ones we have her are going to fit. I know she had to stay attached to all these wires but it doesn't mean she can't be all warm and cosy" Poppy said as she kept her eyes on her daughter. 

"I agree, maybe Satin and Chenille could come and measure her then make something?" 

"Yesssss Branchie, that's a great idea. We will have to ask Honey for permission and stuff but I'm sure she'll say yes" 

After sitting with their daughter a little longer, they got ready and left to announce the new Princesses name.   
They hoped that the village would be happy with the name choice and were supportive, they certainly loved the name and couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't draw so this is the best I could do so you guys can vision what she looks like 💝 (on my wattpad) 
> 
> So that was itttt, the officially naming chapter you were all waiting for. Did you like the way Bluebelle got her nameee? 💝


	13. A unhappy Bluebelle

It was a couple days after Poppy and Branch had announced the name of their daughter, and the whole village were so supporting and excited to have a new Princess, however they hadn't told them about her health conditions yet, they weren't sure how the village would react, they didn't want a 'Queen Poppy 911' situation happening again

Right now Branch was with Bluebelle waiting for Satin, Chenille and Poppy to arrive, they had asked them if they could measure their tiny baby and make some clothes for her, she had only been wearing diapers, she needed some clothes. That could actually fit her. 

Although they did have to ask for permission from Honey because it meant taking Bluebelle out of her incubator, which she never really came out of because she needed to be kept warm considering she couldn't regulate her own temperature yet. 

And after a lot of persuading ,Honey eventually agreed that Bluebelle did indeed need some clothes. 

But first Honey wanted to replace and clean Bluebelle's feeding tube, and then get her fed before the twins came. 

Honey walked into the NICU room and saw Branch sitting next to Bluebelle talking to her, she smiled at the sight. 

"Morning Branch, Poppy not with you today?" Honey started getting her things ready for the minor procedure. 

"She'll be here in a bit with the fashion twins to measure Bluebelle, she wanted to be in the morning song today so she joined in" He eyed the items Honey brought in "and that's probably a good thing because she's squeamish and looks like your about to do something to Belle" 

Honey looked up and smiled "I'm just going to replace her feeding tube, it needs to be cleaned. Would you like to help?" 

Branch nodded he always helped with his daughters care when given the chance, he felt like it was the only way he could bond with her and understand her condition better, considering they couldn't hold her yet. 

Honey started by measuring the new clean tubes the right size for Bluebelle then cut it at the line.   
She put some medical gloves on then started checking the baby's observations, looking at the beeping monitor then checking to make sure her heart hasn't got any worse with her stethoscope. 

She put her Steth back round her neck "Okay, Branch? Could you gently hold her head still please" she said as she got ready. 

Branch got closer to the incubator, he hesitated at first because she was sound asleep but he knew this had to be done. He gingerly took hold of his daughters tiny head keeping it still so Honey could take out her tube. 

Honey untaped the tube from Bluebelle's cheek and took hold of it "could you angle her head up a little? I need to see up her nose but it's so tiny" 

Yet again he was hesitant but he gently angled her head up, being extremely light with his touch like she was the thinnest sheet of ice able to shatter at the touch of a finger. Which he was honestly worried about she looked so weak and vulnerable.   
"Is that okay?" He said shakily while keeping his eyes on the teeny Princess. 

Bluebelle's eyes cracked open, someone had interrupted her sleep, how dare they? 

Her vision still needed to develop so it was extremely blurry, but bright colours caught her eye which is why she would be caught staring at Poppy a lot, considering her skin colour was very bright. 

Honey looked at Bluebelle's position "yep, that's great thankyou" she glanced just as she opened her eyes "oh dear, someone's not happy to be awoken from her nap" 

The tiny baby was sporting her 'grumpy face' and it was quite funny seeing such a grumpy face on a tiny baby. 

"Okay hold her head steady, I'm going to start extracting her tube now" she took hold of the tube by Bluebelle's nose and slowly started to pull, pulling the tube up from the baby's tiny stomach. 

Because her body was so tiny, it didn't take long for Honey to fully remove the tube and Bluebelle didn't really make a fuss, which Branch was relieved with, he didn't like seeing his daughter in discomfort or pain. 

She put the tube that was covered in mucus and stomach acid strait into the medical waste bin. 

"You did so well sweet little Princess, although your least favourite part is after this unfortunately" Honey looked up her tiny nose with a torch, into the nose canal making sure the tube hadn't damaged it. She got a little cotton bud with some saline on and cleaned up the baby's nose. 

"Her little nose looks clean and healthy so that's good" 

Honey got the new tube ready and dipped it in saline so it would run through smoothly "okay I'll try to do this as quick as I can, she doesn't like this bit"   
Honey looked up her nose with the torch and slowly slid the tube up her nose and down into her throat. 

Bluebelle immediately started showing signs of discomfort, making little sounds and trying to turn her head away but Branch was holding it still. "I know sweet girl I'm sorry, Honey is being as quick as she can" he stroked the side of her head with his thumb aiming to comfort her. 

He hated seeing his daughter wriggling in discomfort, he wished he could just take all of her problems away with the wave of a wand - but Trolls weren't really magic in that way so that was out of the picture.

Honey was still slowly slipping in the rest of the tubing, she got to where her marked line was and stopped, she taped the end to the baby's cheek and got out her stethoscope making sure the tube had been correctly placed into her stomach and not the lungs. 

She looked up to Branch "all done, it's reached her stomach so you can feed her in a bit" she then looked at Bluebelle and giggled when she saw her Glaring right at her, she had never seen such a ting baby glaring before, it was quite entertaining to see.   
Bluebelle was showing signs of being a feisty baby, despite her rough start in life. 

Branch tickled her little cheeks and chuckled "okay okay, Stop glaring at poor Honey she's helping you" 

Honey smiled "let's get her all swaddled up in a blanket, she usually likes that then she can go back to sleep"

She picked up an extra soft newborn blanket and handed it to Branch "if I pick her up just slightly you slip the blanket into the incubator and underneath her" 

Branch nodded as Honey gently got her hands underneath the baby one under her body the other under her head to support it, Bluebelle was about the size where she could fit into one of Branch's hands, so very tiny. 

Honey slowly lifted her up, Bluebelle wasn't used to being picked up it rarely happened so she squirmed a little bit. 

"Okay Branch slowly slip the blanket underneath her" honey instructed. 

Branch did as he was told slipping and straitening the blanket underneath is daughter. 

Honey placed Bluebelle back down, on top of the blanket "do you know how to swaddle Branch?" 

Branch nodded proudly "yep I've been practicing on her" he got to work on swaddling his daughter in the soft blanket, making sure it lined up perfectly and flattening creases, he was definitely a perfectionist. 

Branch nodded as he admired his work, Bluebelle certainly looked cosy she was already falling asleep, feeling the warmth and closeness of the blanket, he would definitely class his work as well done. 

"Good job, you probably did a better job than what I would've" Honey said as she watched the princesses eyes droop as she quickly nodded off. 

Branch's smile turned into a frown as he thought about something he and Poppy had been thinking about a lot recently "Honey?" 

"Yeah?"

"When do you think me and Pops will be able to hold her? We've been dying to feel that closeness and a nurse told us about skin to skin and how it's good for bonding and development"   
It was true he and Poppy just wanted to be able to hold and cuddle their daughter. 

"With how well she's doing and if she continues to do well you'll both be able to hold her very soon I promise" she smiled at him, she understood that they just wanted to be able to hold their daughter. 

A little while later Honey and Branch had just finished feeding Bluebelle who was now fast asleep, when Poppy and the fashion twins came the light the door. 

She smiled at Honey as she came in "good morning Honey" she then walked over to Branch "Hi" she smiled and went on her tiptoes as they shared a quick kiss, her attention then went to their daughter "how's our baby girl?" She reached in and stroked her tiny cheek. 

"She's okay now, Honey changed her feeding tube and she was not happy about it, she was literally glaring at Honey" he chuckled remembering her face. 

"So this is the princess?" Satin spoke as she walked closer "Poppy she's beautiful, her colours are gorgeous" Chenille said as she admired Bluebelle. 

"Thanks girls, it means a lot" she then looked at Honey "so, how are the twins going to measure her?" 

"I think we will have to be as gentle as possible and hopefully not wake her, she wasn't happy to be woken up earlier.   
I'll take her out of the blanket so you can both measure her with your tape". 

Everyone nodded so Honey started to slowly unwrap the blanket, hoping not to wake the slumbering preemie. 

She managed to get the baby free from the blanket so the twins leant in with their tapes and measured Bluebelle's height, width, arm and leg length. 

Chenille leaned a little too forward causing her to stumble into the incubator, luckily Branch's lightning quick reflexes meant he caught it before it went flying into a wall with his daughter which would've been a disaster. 

Branch sent a glare to Chenille "Chenille! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have ended up?! She's so fragile, that literally could've killed her if I didn't catch it!" 

Poppy patted his arm to try calm him down

"I'm sorry! I accidentally stumbled, im so sorry! Is she okay?" 

Bluebelle's eyes cracked open as she heard all the shouting around her. 

Honey noticed something on Bluebelle's heart monitor and mumbled a 'that's not good' to herself as she whipped out her stethoscope and listened to the baby's chest. 

Nobody had noticed and they were all still shouting. 

Satin piped up "You really think she'd do that on purpose?! It was an accident!" 

"I'm sorry girls he's just really protective over her, that's all" Poppy tried to speak over the shouting. 

"Don't be so clumsy! That kind of clumsiness shouldn't be allowed around babies!" 

"Guys-" 

"I said I was sorry!" 

"That's the princess of Pop village! How would you feel if you killed her?! Really!?" 

"Guys...." 

"I'm sorry!!!! What what more can I say?!" 

"EVERYONE BE QUIETTT!!!!!" 

All eyes went on Honey, then to Bluebelle who was struggling to breath with an oxygen mask on, while Honey listened to her heart. 

Poppy and Branch rushed over "what happened? Oh my hair what's wrong with her?!" 

"All of you shouting is what happened, all the loud noise stressed her out, and her heart can't deal with any more stress it's already struggling as it is" Honey told them quiet but sternly as she listened to the heart. 

Trolls didn't like shouting it was one of few things that stressed them out and that meant babies were no different. But with Bluebelle's sensitive ears and the fact that she had no idea what all the loud noise was, it scared her - badly. 

Honey looked back up to the monitor, Bluebelle's heart rate was still increasing, if it got any higher her heart was in danger of stopping. 

"Honey? What's happening?" 

Honey couldn't handle all these trolls in one room when she needed to focus on the baby in great danger. 

"You know what - everyone out, now...." she pointed to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bluebelle :( all the shouting scared her and her damaged heart just couldn’t handle it.


	14. Finally in my arms

None of them had ever heard Honey speak so sternly so it must have been really serious, they all left without any hesitation despite Poppy and Branch being scared out of their minds, they had just watched their daughter gasping for air struggling to breath. 

Honey could finally have her full attention on the struggling preemie. “Calm down sweetie, please” it didn’t really help, she was still struggling to breath and her heart rate was sky high. 

Honey quickly soaked a flannel in ice cold water and held it over Bluebelle’s face while watching the monitor. 

Cold water to the face lowers heart rate, it worked a little as her heart went down by 10 but then stayed there. It was still dangerously high

Honey needed to do something else. and fast. 

She hastily pressed the call for help button, she couldn’t really deal with all of this on her own. 

In seconds a couple of doctors and nurses came in and got to work on helping the struggling baby. 

Another doctor came next to Honey with two lightning bugs, he hastily rubbed them together to create a spark to shock Bluebelle’s heart back into a normal rhythm. 

“No!” Honey took the lightning bugs from him “we are not shocking her until we’ve explored all options, this is a last resort Doctor cedar” she said sternly to him. 

“Oh come on Doctor Honey look at her” he gestured to the preemie gasping for breath “we might as well do it now so she isn’t suffering longer” he went to take the lightning bugs but Honey slapped his hand away and glared at him “don’t you dare try to overrun me, she’s my patient, you want to know why shocking her is a last resort? Because I’d rather go through all options before having to shock her causing her to be in serious pain and possibly damage her heart even more that’s why!” She rolled her eyes at him. 

A nurse came up to Honey with a syringe, checking making sure it was the right amount, Honey nodded and the nurse administered it through Bluebelle’s IV. 

They all turned to the monitor, they had just administered a drug that lowered heart rate immediately, but as they watched the monitor they soon realised it wasn’t working. 

Honey cursed out loud and they all looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to give the next orders. She wracked her brain thinking of more options “okay nurse peach? Hold the oxygen mask to her face and wipe the cold water into her face” she turned to another nurse “could you administer the exact amount again please” 

The nurse administered the same amount and they looked at the monitor again. 

Nothing changed 

The monitor started blaring out a new sound showing Bluebelle’s bp was dropping, Honey looked over to the preemie who was now looking lethargic and her eyes were closed as she wheezed erratically. 

She leant on and tapped Bluebelle’s cheek lightly “no no come on baby girl, stay awake. I know your struggling but we are trying to help” 

Bluebelle cracked her eyes open at the sudden touch and looked around the room for a certain blurry bright pink troll, she knew that the pink blob always comforted and loved her but she couldn’t see that familiar bright pink colour making her panic even more. 

Honey could see Bluebelle’s condition getting worse and worse, she sighed and made the decision. 

“Get the lightning bugs ready” while the others got the bugs ready Honey gave Bluebelle some local anaesthesia so she would be a little sleepy and it would block some of the pain from the electrical shocks. “Okay is everyone in place and ready?” 

Everyone nodded, Honey took the lightning bugs and rubbed them together “charging to 80” everyone took their hands off Bluebelle. 

Honey let out a deep breath and pressed both of the bugs on the baby’s chest sending a small electrical shock to send the heart into a normal rhythm. They all looked to the monitor which showed no change. 

Honey took the bugs and rubbed them against each other again “charging to 130” she sent the baby an apologetic look “sorry sweet girl” she placed the bugs on her chest seeing a bigger electrical shock into Bluebelle.

Bluebelle felt it that time and did not like it, she started to cry and gasp for air at the same time while kicking her legs. 

There was no change yet again, Honey looked at Bluebelle who was trying to cry while having trouble breathing, she rubbed the bugs again “charging to 180, this will be the final try, we can’t go any higher on her” she placed the bugs onto the tiny baby’s chest, wincing when Bluebelle let out a strangled scream, that hurt her a lot and she wanted to let everyone know. 

Honey let out a sigh of relief when Bluebelle’s heart rate dropped considerably back to its normal rate “okay, good job everyone” 

A few minutes had gone and most of the doctors and nurses had left the room, it was just Honey and nurse Peach watching Bluebelle to make sure her breathing improved. 

Bluebelle’s breathing has gone back to normal but she was still crying, she was not happy with any of this and she didn’t like that Nurse peach was holding an oxygen mask to her face. 

Honey looked up at the monitor, everything seemed good. Bp was still quite low so she hooked Bluebelle up to a bag of fluids filled with vitamins and minerals. 

She smiled at Peach “you can go on your break peach, she’s doing better now and I can just page you if I need your assistance” 

Peach nodded and left through the door. 

Honey looked back towards Bluebelle, who was still crying so she leant into the incubator with one hand underneath the tiny body one holding the head she gently lifted Bluebelle up, being careful not to get the heart rate monitor wires tangled or bump the iv which attached her to the fluids.

She gently by firmly held Bluebelle to her chest trying to comfort her “shhh shhh, come on sweetie” she rubbed little circles on Bluebelle’s back with her thumb. 

Bluebelle calmed down a little when she was held to Honeys chest, she liked being held and feeling close it didn’t happen often, 

Honey took the oxygen mask off Bluebelle’s face “there we go, is that better?” 

The room was soon filled with silence (other than the bleeping of the monitors which Honey was used to). Bluebelle was already falling asleep on Honey, the whole fiasco exhausted her.

Honey looked down and noticed she was falling asleep “good girl, have a little nap. Shall we go get your Mama and daddy?” She held bluebelle with one arm and rolled the iv pole she was attached to with her as she walked to the door. 

Poppy was pacing, waiting outside the door after being told to get out. She had told Branch that while they were waiting he had to apologise to the twins, she understood why he reacted the way he did, he was extremely protective over their daughter but it was still an accident. 

The door knob squeaked and the door slowly opened up, pulling Poppy from her thoughts. 

Honey was stood there in front of her with Bluebelle held to her chest. Poppy rushed up to her “oh my goodness, is she okay? What actually happened? I heard her crying, she never cries” 

“She’s okay now, her heart was beating a bit too fast, wasn’t it sweet girl?” Honey moved a little so Poppy could get a better look. 

Poppy got up close and gently stroked Bluebelle’s tiny cheek with her thumb “I’m glad she’s okay now” 

Bluebelle cracked her eyes open when she heard a familiar voice, and right in front of her was the pink troll that she liked, she hadn’t learn who her mama and daddy were yet because of lack of contact. 

Homey smiled when she saw Bluebelle open her eyes and watch Poppy “yeah that’s your Mama, you see her don’t you?” 

“Hey Pops follow me” Honey slowly made her way with the baby to a nursing chair “sit down Poppy, and recline it quite a bit” 

Poppy followed her, she wasn’t sure why Honey told her to do that but she sat down anyway and declined the chair, then looked up at honey expectantly. 

“Okay ready?” She shifted Bluebelle into her own arms so she could place her on Poppy’s chest. 

Poppy’s eyes widened when she realised what was happening, was she really about to hold her baby for the first time? Wait what if she’s so fragile that she broke her, what if she doesn’t hold her correctly? She put her hands up to stop Honey “wait stop Honey, I don’t know how to hold her, you always say she’s fragile, what if I break her?” 

Honey gave her a reassuring smile “Poppy that’s what I’m about to teach you, she could do with some comfort anyway.   
I asked you to recline the chair therefore Bluebelle will just be resting on your chest, you don’t really need to hold her just support her and her head, okay?” 

Poppy nodded her head and got ready to hold her tiny daughter. 

“Just be careful about her monitor wires and Iv”   
Honey shifted Bluebelle so she was facing Poppy then gently set her down on Poppy’s chest.

Poppy softly gasped when she was given Bluebelle, she seemed even tinier now that she was holding her and she had no weight on her what so ever. 

Honey made sure the tiny princess was comfortable “there we go, so just keep your hand at the back of her neck. She can’t control her head so if it slips she can’t move it back” she took Poppy’s hand and placed it in position “then you can put your other hand where you want” 

Poppy didn’t really know what to say, she was finally holding her tiny daughter after waiting for weeks, she started to tear up, it had been hard and exhausting since Bluebelle was born but it was all definitely worth it for this moment. 

Bluebelle cracked her eyes open again when she was given to Poppy, she was then overrun by her senses. This troll smelled familiar - like the milk she was given through her tube, her instincts were telling her that this was her mother and this is where she’s supposed to feed it made her feel secure and calm.   
She let out the teeniest yawn and closed her eyes again, she liked being in this trolls arms. 

Honey smiled when Bluebelle yawned “she looks very content, I think she can probably smell you and knows that your her mother, don’t worry though Branch will also have plenty on chances to bond with her” Honey then walked to a cupboard and started rummaging through for something. 

Poppy just smiled and nodded, there were so many emotions going through her right now, her maternal instincts and hormones were telling her to hold her daughter and never let go. She gently rubbed the tiny baby’s back. 

Honey found what she was looking for and walked back with a soft blanket, she draped it over Bluebelle’s back and tucked them both under. 

There was then a light, gentle knock at the door. Honey made sure Poppy was comfy then walked over and opened the door. Branch was there looking apprehensive, fiddling with his fingers. 

Honey gave him a reassuring smile “Hi Branch, come in” she stepped backwards and opened the door further. 

Branch stepped in and looked around the room, he only saw Poppy sitting in a chair, he couldn’t see Bluebelle with her because she was nestled underneath the blanket, and that worried him “where’s Belle? Is she okay? Because what I saw looked terrifying to be honest” 

Honey pulled up a chair next to Poppy for him “come sit down Branch, I’ll give you an update now that your both here” 

Branch was a little frustrated that Honey didn’t answer his questions but went and sat down by Poppy anyway. 

Poppy was quite amused, she found it funny that he hadn’t spotted their daughter yet. When he sat down she tapped his shoulder to get his attention, he looked at her and smiled “you okay?” She nodded “more than okay”   
Branch raised and eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. 

Poppy smiled and looked down, then gently took the blanket and pulled it back a tiny bit, trying to be as careful as she could to not wake the tiny slumbering   
princess. 

Branch tilted his head when she looked down to the blanket but when he caught a glimpse of his daughter his eyes widened and he gasped silently, he went to touch her but pulled back when he realised she was sleeping, her eyes closed and cheek smooshed adorably against Poppy. “You could’ve told me you had her, would’ve saved me from freaking out” he let out a relieved breath “well she looks okay” he glanced at Honey “she’s okay, right?” 

Honey smiled at him “She’s okay now” she quickly looked at the monitor making sure her numbers were okay “but, what happened reminds us that she may look fine but inside her heart is struggling and at the flick of a switch she can be in a lot of danger so we just have to very careful with what we do around her, we don’t want her stressed or even upset about anything” 

Branch nodded and frowned he felt like when she said ‘be careful with what you do around her’ was aimed at him, he felt so guilty about what happened, if he knew Bluebelle would’ve reacted like that he wouldn’t have shouted. 

Honey saw him frown “Branch it was an accident, nobody knew she was going to react like that, we don’t even know if it was the shouting that caused it, don’t feel too bad okay?” 

Branch mumbled something that sounded like whatever. 

While they were talking, Bluebelle cracked her blue eyes open again. She could hear another voice which she also knew quite well, she saw a troll sitting next to her. This troll she saw a lot of the time as well, she liked the smell of him it obviously wasn’t as enticing as the smell of her mamas milk but it was a nice smell .

Poppy was watching Her as Honey and Branch talked, she noticed her eyes open and watch Branch. “She’s watching you Branch” 

Branch turned around to her and sure enough his little daughters eyes were watching him, his heart swelled, it wasn’t often that she watched him it was usually Poppy but he just assumed it was because of her bright colour. 

He stroked the back of her tiny hand with his finger “there’s my sweet girl” leaning forward he placed a tiny kiss on her tiny forehead. 

Poppy smiled at the interaction, this was her family, and she loved it so much. 

Bluebelle moved her hand slightly and grasped onto Branch’s pinkie finger then closed her eyes, she liked him touching her and she wanted him to stay by her. 

Honey saw Bluebelle grasp onto Branch’s finger and got closer “that’s a good sighn, shows that her muscles are getting stronger, is she holding tight?” 

Branch didn’t take his eyes off of his daughter and just nodded “yeah, she’s actually got quite a strong grip” he chuckled over the fact that this tiny baby had a strong grip. 

Honeys pager went off and she grabbed it out of her scrubs pocket “oh sorry guys I forgot I had a meeting, I need to go, keep an eye on her monitor and if there’s any major changes press the call button, I’ll get Nurse peach to check on you in a bit, I’ll see you both later” she rushed out the room closing the door behind her. 

They both watched her go then immediately their eyes went back to watch Bluebelle who was back asleep while still holding Branch’s finger. 

A few hours later, late afternoon Branch was in the recliner chair having some vital skin to skin time with Bluebelle, he was vestless and Bluebelle was asleep on his chest. 

He watched her as she slept, he was glad that she was okay now following from the whole “accident” earlier In the day it was terrifying watching his daughter like that but she was finally in his arms, his paternal instincts telling him to keep his daughter safe and protect her from everything and that’s what he was going to do for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me over the fact that it took me ages to publish this chapter, I have a habit of working on multiple chapters at a time Whoops, I’m currently writing chapter 21 so all the chapters before that are done just need to double check them.
> 
> The chapter started out scary but it got fluffier and cuter towards the end, THEY FINALLY GOT TO HOLD BLUEBELLE 💕
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed 💝


	15. A long morning

Poppy's eyes cracked open as the first rays of the sunrise shone through the window, it was was just before 5 am, which was odd she never woke u p this early. 

She smiled when she realised Branch was still in bed, he usually got up at sunrise so he'd probably be waking up within the next half an hour. It wasn't often that when Poppy woke up he was still there so she made the most of it, he was an early riser. 

She turned onto her left side and saw Branch laying on his stomach, his face facing the other way giving her a great view of his bare back in all its glory with a couple scars and some muscles showing and his messy bed hair, frizzing out in different directions.

It was clear Poppy had once again while sleeping pulled all the blankets to her side leaving Branch with nothing, she wouldn't admit it to him but she was a bit of a blanket hog. 

She pulled some blankets from her side and draped them over his back then cuddled up to him and placed a tiny kiss on his ear. His sensitive ear twitched adorably at the sudden touch, she tried not to giggle and wake him up but she couldn't help it he was just the cutest with his little quirks. 

In a swift motion Branch had pulled Poppy against him subconsciously and mumbled something incoherent, maybe something sounding like 'Gary come back' but she couldn't be sure. 

While he was sleeping this gave her the perfect opportunity to fully admire her husband and consort, not that she didn't do it all the time but she could get close up. Was that creepy? Nah this is her husband after all. 

Her eyes went to his ears first, how she loved his big and droopy yet delicate ears, the way one would twitch at sudden noise or touch, the fact that he could hear the faintest of noises with his sensitive hearing. She smiled when one ever so slightly twitched when her breathing caught it. Her eyes then drifted down to his bare back, the lines of his muscles, his shoulder blades moving when he moved an arm, the few scars he had, most of them seemed a few years old assuming they were from building his bunker, and traps. 

"Are you watching me sleep again?" She suddenly heard him mumble into his pillow, with that deep and raspy morning voice that was extremely hot and sexy to Poppy, gosh she could never get over the sound of his voice after waking up. 

Poppy giggled and ran a finger down his spine making him shiver "hmmm maybeeee" 

Branch shifted onto his side bringing his face from the pillow and looking at Poppy, eyes half way lidded from the bright sunrise. "Why you awake this early? You're not usually awake when I get out of bed" he pulled her towards him and laid on his back. 

Poppy shrugged "I don't know, just woke up for some reason, I think maybe it's my motherly instincts wanting to be with Bluebelle" 

Branch kissed her head "yeah maybe" he squeezed her tighter and closed his eyes again, he absolutely loved waking up next to Poppy, cuddling and drifting in and out of consciousness with her. 

After about half an hour of cuddles and kisses Branch sat up "Right, I'll quickly take a shower then we can go see Belle" he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Oooh can I join?" Poppy looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

"No" Branch replied rather quickly "you will.....distract me, you and I both know it won't be a 'quick shower' if you join me" he started to walk towards their en suite. 

Poppy pouted, but it was true so she didn't say anything, she watched him walk off in just his underwear and disappear into the bathroom with the door still open. 

She stayed in bed for a few more minutes before deciding she should probably get ready for the day. She got changed out of her pyjamas and into a new summer dress then headed into the bathroom. 

She stood in front of the sink mirror and looked into it, in the background it had given her the perfect view of Branch showering, she smiled and looked down, rummaging through her makeup bag. 

Taking out a dark pink eyeshadow and brush she got to work on her eyelids, occasionally glancing at Branch in the shower. 

"Pops why do you hide your face with that stuff?" Branch was watching her do her makeup while shampooing his hair. 

"It doesn't hide my face, it's just eyeshadow" 

Branch had no idea what 'eyeshadow' was and honestly didn't really want to know, he washed out the shampoo then generously smothered his hair in conditioner, troll hair is extremely delicate and needed looking after, if not a troll could loose their ability to move their hair and that was their only defence. 

He washed it all out and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the rack and tied it round his midsection. His hair dropping slightly at the ends from the weight of it being wet. 

He walked up behind Poppy who was brushing her teeth and hugged around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder "looking beautiful as always" he reached around her and grabbed his own toothbrush. 

They finished brushing their teeth and Branch got changed into some clothes. Poppy was at the door ready to leave, he grabbed her hand "ready to go see our baby girl?" Poppy nodded eagerly "definitely". 

The medical Pod was actually on the same branch and their own pod so they were there within a couple minutes, greeting and delivering 'good morning' to villagers that walked by. 

They walked into the medical pod, greeting the receptionist as they walked past and headed to Bluebelle's room. 

Poppy walked up to the rooms door and opened it gently, she saw Honey by Bluebelle doing something "Morning Honey" Honey turned around and smiled "Morning both of you" 

Poppy and Branch walked over to Bluebelle, she was fast asleep. She was missing her feeding tube and all her wires weren't attached to her, she actually looked so different without any wires or anything. 

Branch and Poppy refrained from touching their daughter, she was fast asleep and they didn't want to wake her, they knew how important sleep was for babies. 

"Soooo" Honey started and flipped through her chart "there's a few things planned for Bluebelle today, hence why her tubes and wires are removed" 

Poppy and Branch both looked at Honey listening to what was happening today. 

"Today we've got written down that we are going to try bottle feeding with her, see how that goes, we need to weigh her to make sure she's putting on weight and sorry Poppy but she has her newborn jabs scheduled for today"

"Oh wow, lots happening today then" Branch quickly said before Poppy worried about the newborn jabs. 

"Indeed, I think we should probably weigh her first, before she takes in more milk. So can one of you pick her up and bring her over here while a set up the scales please?" She walked over to the scales and started to set them up. 

Poppy and Branch looked at Bluebelle, she was fast asleep and neither of them wanted to bother her. 

"Don't worry about waking her up, I removed her feeding tube earlier and she didn't even wake up so I'm sure she'll be fine" Honey said to them not even looking back, she knew what they were thinking. 

Poppy slowly and carefully got one hand under Bluebelle's head and the other under her body, slowly lifting her out and gently walking over to the scales, making sure to not make any big movements, she really didn't want to wake her up. 

"Scale is all ready, just place her gently on it" Honey placed some blankets on the scale so it would be comfy then pressed the 'zero' button so it wouldn't weigh the blankets as well, she wanted the reading to be precise. 

Bluebelle was placed onto the scales and soon after a load beep sounded, indicating that the weight had been measured. Honey looked at the reading then flipped through her charts looking for the weight Bluebelle was last week. 

It was just slightly higher than last week, it wasn't what Honey was hoping for but at least Bluebelle wasn't loosing weight. 

"Is she putting on weight?" Branch asked with anticipation as he kept his eyes on his seeping daughter. 

Honey looked up from writing down the new weight "not as much I hoped but she put a tiny bit on since last week, I think we'll need to increase feedings and hopefully she reacts positively to bottle feedings which we are about to try". 

She put her clipboard down "okay, that's that done, I've already prepared a pipette of some milk to see how she reacts to it, could you gently wake her up while it get it ready" 

Branch took Bluebelle's hand and drew tiny circles in her palm, Poppy gently booped her nose "time to wake up sweet girl, it's morning" 

Branch chuckled "She takes after you Pops, she could literally sleep through a herd of Puffalos stampeding through" 

Honey watched as they tried to wake the tiny princess "Okay then, let's just do her jabs first then"

Poppy's eyes went wide "No!" Poppy objected quickly and gently pushed Honey out of the way, which definitely was not very Queenly of her "I'll wake her up" 

Branch frowned "Pops you do realise she has to have these jabs right? You can't keep putting it off" 

Poppy pretended like she didn't hear him, causing him to roll his eyes, Poppy picked Bluebelle up and gently held her to her chest, rubbing her little back 

And if by magic it worked, tiny blue eyes cracked open.   
It usually always worked because she could smell the enticing, unique scent of her Mama.   
"There she is, good morning my sweet girl" Poppy ran some fingers through Bluebelle's tiny tuft of hair. 

Bluebelle blinked and looked round blearily, she just wanted to go back to sleep, the nightshift nurses had been cuddling her all night because they wanted some 'Princess time' so she hadn't got much sleep and, well she was a little cranky. 

"So if one of you sit in the chair with her laying in your arms the other can try feeding her and I'll show you how" Honey suggested to them. 

Poppy nodded and went to sit in the chair considering she was already holding Bluebelle. She got comfy in the nursing chair and laid Bluebelle down in her arms. She looked at Honey expectantly waiting for the next steps to be ordered. 

"That's Good, make sure she doesn't start to fall asleep though, we need her full attention" she then looked at Branch "and Branch come here stand next to them" 

He made his way to the chair and stood there ready to be given instructions, he really loved learning how to take special care of his daughter. 

"Okay so, before we actually give her anything we need to make sure she's ready. So Branch what you can do to check is get the tip of your pinkie finger and sort of tickle her top lip with it" she gave him a nod as if to say 'go ahead' 

He advanced with said finger and did as Honey told him, he very gently tickled Bluebelle's upper lip with his finger. 

Bluebelle's instinct took over and her mouth opened looking for something to eat from in this case being Branch's finger. 

Honey helped him through the next steps making sure Bluebelle was ready to try some milk, she started to suck on Branch's finger indicating that she was indeed ready. 

She gave him a small syringe filled with some milk and showed him how to do it at first then gave it to Branch to try. 

He put the end into Bluebelle's mouth and carefully with his thumb pushed the plunger the tiniest bit releasing a small amount of milk into her mouth. She spluttered a little at first causing it to dribble down her chin onto her chest, she wasn't used to having liquid in her mouth and wasn't sure what to do. 

Branch immediately took the syringe from her mouth "oh gosh, is she choking?!" 

Poppy went to shift her but Honey stopped her "I can assure you she's not choking, she's just figuring out what's happening in her mouth right now, and making a big mess of it too" she chuckled. 

Honey massaged Bluebelle's throat, prompting her to swallow the liquid. "Give her some more"   
Branch pushed the plunger a little more releasing more milk. 

It took a while for Bluebelle to get the hang of it but she was now drinking from a bottle, she had just finished the small amount from a bottle and was an absolute mess, milk dripping down the sides of her face, down her chin and onto her chest. 

"Just beware though because I can almost guarantee that it will all come back up"   
Honey gave them a packet of sensitive baby wipes to clean up Bluebelle with and wrote down updates and achievements that had happened today with her, she went through all her notes reading achievements from when the tiny baby was born "you know, with how well she's been doing she'll be able to have her surgery soon" she said writing into her notes. 

"That's good, I'm just dying to take her home at this point, right Pops?" Branch pulled out a wipe and cleaned up Bluebelle's face. 

"Uh, yeah sure" Poppy wasn't sure about Bluebelle having surgery but she wasn't going to voice anything yet. 

As Branch cleaned her up, Bluebelle was starting to fall asleep, her tiny tummy was full and she was content. 

"So, should I give her the jabs now? So you two can then head out for breakfast at your usually time". Honey suggested as she got the needles ready on a tray 

"Ye - No!" Poppy quickly interrupted Branch. Both Branch and Honey looked at her questionably. 

Honey went to take Bluebelle from Poppy, but that caused Poppy to clutch her tighter and not let go. 

Honey sighed "Poppy" She waited until Poppy gave her eye contact "I understand that you have a fear of needles and stuff, and that you had a bad experience once but I promise nothing bad will happen to her, she needs these vaccines so she doesn't get an illness that could be very dangerous for her, will you please let me? You made me the royal doctor and her paediatrician because you trusted me with your family so trust me now, please?" 

Poppy thought for a while and looked over at Branch who had a pleading look on his face "whatever" she stood and gently Gave the princess to Honey "I'm not watching, I'll be outside"

They both watched as Poppy walked across the room to the door and left. 

Branch sighed and shook his head "she does want the best for Belle you know that, right?"

Honey laid Bluebelle down on the table "Yeah I know, I understand, we all have fears that get in the way of the things that we want to do" she went to her tray of the items she needed and prepared them. 

Branch went and stood next to the table Bluebelle was on, he offered his finger by her hand which was very much welcomed, she grasped it immediately, she felt comfort when she was able to hold her daddy's finger while she was falling asleep. 

Honey slipped on some pink medical gloves "so these vaccines are going to protect her from some deadly childhood diseases, she'll be fussy for a few days and she may get a fever but after a couple days she'll be okay" she uncapped all the needles so she could be quick as possible. 

She looked to Branch "Are we ready?" 

Branch looked down at Bluebelle, she had fallen asleep and was probably about to get a rude awakening. He looked at Honey and nodded. 

She took hold of Bluebelle's tiny thigh and advanced with the needle, she jabbed it into the thigh pushing the plunger, releasing the liquid. 

Surprisingly the princess didn't flinch, she was in such a deep sleep that she didn't realise.   
Branch released a breath "honestly I was preparing for screaming but I guess not" 

Honey capped the used needle "There's still two more to go" she got the second one and did the same, quickly followed by the final one, capping them both and disposing them. 

That's what did it, Bluebelle was ripped from her slumber when she felt the second needle go in that was followed by another. 

She scrunched her face up and her tiny hands formed into tight fists. She started wailing, she didn't like that one bit, her leg was hurting and she had been rudely awoken yet again, she was not a happy Princess. She was starting to learn that this Golden coloured troll was always the one hurting her, she wasn't a fan of Doctor Honey anymore. 

Branch flinched and his ears twitched with the sudden noise, he couldn't believe that such a loud noise could be made by a minuscule baby, although it showed her lungs were getting stronger, so maybe it was a good thing? 

He tried comforting her as Honey placed a circular plaster on the small puncture site "shhhh, your okay my sweet girl, I'm sorry" 

He immediately scooped her up when Honey gave him the okay in the hopes to comfort her, he rubbed her back soothingly and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. 

Bluebelle squirmed in his arms, soft whimpers from her pouty lips turned into grunts. Honey smirked as she wrote and updated her charts, she knew what was about to happen but first time parents had to learn somehow, right? 

Branch continued rubbing Bluebelle's back "should we get Mama back in here? Would that make you feel bet- " he stopped mid sentence when he felt a warm wetness seeping through his vest. 

He blinked and slowly looked down, Bluebelle's face was scrunched up and she had been sick on his shoulder and it was quickly dripping down his front and down her chin. He looked over to Honey for help who was just smirking down at her charts. 

"You definitely saw that coming, could've warned me" he shook his head and laid Bluebelle into a crib, who started screaming again, she wanted to be held and comforted right now, and was not happy about everything that had been happening this morning. 

Honey put her charts to the side and walked over "I told you earlier that the milk would come back up" she shrugged. 

"Yeah thanks for that" he rolled his eyes "could you see if Poppy's outside please? I need her help" he got some baby wipes from a packed and wiped her face gently. 

A few seconds later Poppy quickly walked in behind Honey "my poor girl, she's a mess" she helped Branch clean Bluebelle up. 

All the wires and stickers attached to the unhappy princess were also ruined with spewed up milk over them "can we take the wires off her Honey? They're all messy" 

Honey glanced at the monitor making sure Bluebelle's numbers were okay before giving them the okay so they could properly clean up Bluebelle, she rummaged through the draws and cupboards to retrieve some new ecg stickers and monitor wires.

When they finished cleaning her Branch looked down at himself and sighed "I'm gonna have to go home to get some clean clothes" 

Poppy looked over at him, she hadn't even noticed he had spewed up milk all over him. She thought for a second then her eyes widened, she reached into her hair "taaa daaaa" she pulled out one of Branch's hoodies. 

Branch rolled his eyes playfully and took his hoodie "I should've known you had my hoodie, your always stealing them" 

She cheekily smiled at him "I may have a few moreeee-"   
She reached into her hair again and pulled out a pile of Branch's hoodies - no all of his hoodies, he owned 5 and Poppy had them all" 

Branch's eyes widened and Poppy fiddled with her fingers "I'm sorryyyyy, I just - they are so cosy and warm to wear, and they smell like you, even Belle loves snuggling up to them when your out working" she shuffled nervously. 

She felt large hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Branch smiling at her "Pops its fine, it means I don't have to go home then come back. I don't mind you stealing my hoodies" he took a hoodie that was the same colour of his leaf vest and looked at Honey expectantly, twiddling his finger round telling her to turn round.

She raised an eyebrow before Branch glared at her so she quickly spun around. 

He took off the messy vest and pulled his hoodie over his head, while Poppy held Bluebelle and tried to comfort her. 

Later that day, mid afternoon the four of them were chilling and talking while Bluebelle got some much needed sleep, Poppy and Honey were gossiping while Honey was on her break and Branch had his daughter sleeping in his arms while he also rested his eyes.

"So Honey, how are you and Colten?" Poppy asked 

Honey looked up from her fruit salad "we're good, we don't see each other as much as we want with me being at work from 6 till 10 but yeah, our two year anniversary is soon and we might be moving in together" 

"Awww, I remember when you both met, he sprained his ankle outside and you helped him ice it" 

"Oh yeahhh, later that evening we went to his pod and-" 

"-I'm gonna stop you before you finish that sentence" Branch said from the corner of the room with his eyes still closed. 

Both girls rolled their eyes and chuckled. 

The door suddenly flew open and banged into the wall, making them all jump including poor little Bluebelle who just wanted some sleep. 

"Heyyyyy Popcorn!! I heard you had your baby early, that's crazyyyy" Barb practically shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Both Honey and Branch winced and looked at Bluebelle hoping she didn't wake up, they held their breaths when she scrunched up her face. 

"Barbbbb! Haven't seen you in agessss" Poppy ran over to the other Queen and hugged her. 

Bluebelle started to squirm in Branch's arms "no, no don't cry, your okay" 

The room was then filled with the sound of Bluebelle's cries, Branch sighed and glared at Barb "thanks a lot Barb, she was finally asleep and you come flying in here and wake her, good job there" he stood up and adjusted his daughter bouncing her gently. 

Honey stood up "Queen Barb as lovely as it is that your visiting, this is the medical pod and shouting is not allowed there's sick trolls around here" 

Barb waved her hand dismissively "ah, no harm done, the princess ain't ill is she?"

"Well actually-" Honey started 

"No!" Poppy quickly stopped honey "no she's not ill" Poppy wasn't one to lie, but she didn't want everyone to know "would you like to hold her Barb?" Poppy asked excitedly, she was proud of her daughter and wanted to show her off. 

Branch glared at them all and clutched his daughter closer, there was no way he was going to let Barb of all people hold his daughter, she was way too aggressive and rough, plus he was extremely protective over her. 

Barb held her hands up "ew no thankyou, I'll just take a look" 

Branch glared at her "Hey! That's my daughter and the princess your talking about don't call her 'ew'" 

Barb rolled her eyes "Jeez Pops what's with him? Someone's cranky" she walked up to Branch "what's her name?" 

"Bluebelle" Branch mumbled back to her, he wasn't happy about this situation. 

She got closer "hey we are both purple, my shade of purple is definitely cooler but she's still cool" she poked the princesses tiny cheek a little too roughly causing her to cry louder. 

"Hair Barb! Gentle, that was way too rough" Branch turned away from Barb trying to calm his daughter down. 

Honey was getting worried about Bluebelle being too stressed "Okay, Queen Barb would you make your way to sign in at the reception, then you can come back". 

She shrugged her shoulders "whatever, I'll be back Pop-squeak" she made her way out the door and to the reception. 

Honey rushed over to Bluebelle making sure she was okay "You both need to start telling the truth about her condition, if Queen Barb knew she would've been more gentle and quiet" she got out her stethoscope as listened to the princesses heart. "Try calm her down Branch, I'll go help Barb sign in" 

She walked to the door but then stopped and turned back to them "Tell her the truth" 

Branch and Poppy looked at her "we will tell the truth....eventually" 

Honey walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysssss, I'm so sorry it took me so long to publish this chapterrrr. I hope the fact that it's a little longer than usual will make up for it 👉👈 also there may be mistakes because I have long nails at the moment 😂
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapterrrr


End file.
